Jaune's Bizarre Adventure - Remnant Crusaders
by SkeletalBeatz
Summary: After Jaune was kicked out of Beacon, RWBY and (J)NPR began to wonder what their friend was up to since he departed. Now transported to some weird room by a mysterious force, they watch as Jaune embarks on a rather Bizarre adventure after awakening a strange new power called a Stand. (Inspired by shadow gumball of death's Arc Angel story)
1. Chapter 1

_**Short answer/excuse - I got bored and re-watched JoJo**_

 _ **Other answers - Samurai Jaune is about 50% complete, School sucks, work is tough, I hate homework.**_

 _ **Please don't hate me and enjoy probably the longest thing I have ever written. Also I tried to make sure there were few spelling errors. There are no doubt some, maybe even a lot, but I tried my hardest okay! Anyone want to beta me well be my guest! Now let's move on!**_

 _ **But first, before anyone tries to yell at me for about legal stuff and whatever**_

 _ ***Cough cough***_

" _ **The following is a non profit fan base piece of fiction. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is owned by**_ _ **Hirohiko Araki, and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth, please support the official release."**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **(PART 1 - Stands?/Episode 1)**_

"What in the world!"

"What happened?!"

"Where are we?!"

"What is going on?!"

As the flash settled, we find ourselves with 6 young women (and boy) all piled on top of each other.

The first where a group of 4 color coated girls.

The first girl was a 15 year old girl with brunette hair in a bob cut with the tips colored red, Caucasian skin and silver eyes. She was clad in a black crossed, a black and red combat skirt, combat boots, and a red cloak.

Ruby Rose, the leader/first member of team RWBY.

The second girl was a 17 year old girl with pale Caucasian skin, snow white hair in a side pony tail and icy blue eyes. She was clad in a pale blue jacket with a snowflake emblem on the back, a matching skirt, and white heels.

Weiss Schnee, second member of team RWBY/heiress to the SDC.

The 3rd girl was 17 just like the other, with olive colored skin, long jet black wavy hair, and amber colored eyes. She was clad in a white blouse covered by a black pea coat, white shorts, black heels, and a black bow on the top of her head.

Blake Belladonna, third member of of team RWBY/ex white fang member (But that's a not so secret secret)

The final girl of the group of four was also 17 years old. She had Caucasian colored skin, long wild blonde hair, and lilac colored eyes. She was clad in a orange tube top covered by a brown jacket cut at her midriff (Which did nothing to hide her obvious boobs) an orange scarf, brown

Pyrrha Nikos, the new leader of (J)NPR/4 time champion of Mystral fighting tournament.

The second member of the group was a 17 year old girl with Caucasian skin, short ginger hair, and turquoise colored was clad in a white shirt with a whole in the shape of a heart over her chest, a pink skirt, and white shoes.

The final member/only boy in the whole room was a 17 year old boy with Caucasian skin, long black hair with a single magenta strip, and magenta colored eyes. He was clad in a long green jacket, white kung-fu pants, long kung-fu pants and shoes.

Team NPR, previously known as JNPR.

Now why is that you ask? well it's time for a little exposition. A little while ago after the first semester of the new year at Beacon, the previous leader of JNPR, Jaune Arc, was discovered faking his way into Beacon after a staff member came across his forged transcripts. Due to the act of cheating his way into an academy for trained hunters and huntresses, something he wasn't, he was kicked out, stripped of his leader status, and deemed unfit to attend a combat school.

This left Team JNPR in shambles along with their sister team, Team RWBY. The one who took the hit the most was Pyrrha, being the boy's partner/one who fell harder for him than a rock on a Caesar. (I'm not sorry) IT took a while for everyone to get over it, some haven't, but as time went on our group of 'heroes' eventually began to move on for a while. But than some cosmic force said 'NO' and did this. So for the sake of our amusement and their feelings which will be played with, let's get on with it shall we?

As the group managed to untangle themselves and get to their feet, they took a moment to check their surroundings. They appeared to be in some sort of room. The walls were painted a nice beige, the floor was covered in a nice brown rug, a large red couch and seats where sitting in front of an equally large coffee table, with a large 70 inch plasma screen tv in front of that. A large chandelier hanged from the ceiling, brightening up the room. Though bizarre thing about the room was that there were no doors or windows in the room at all.

"Where in the world are we!?" Weiss yelled in frustration.

"Looks like some sort of living room," Ruby said as she pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah but how did we get here?" Blake asked as she looked around.

"Weren't we just in our dorm rooms a minute ago?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, but then that weird light came in and than poof, here we are," Pyrrha said as she rubbed her head.

"That's weird, where is the door to this room?" Yang said as she looked around the room, everyone else mirroring her actions to see that there was indeed no door.

"Okay this is really weird," Ruby said.

"Yeah, but hey at least we have a nice couch to sit on," Nora said as she went to take a seat on the couch.

As Nora sat down though, the TV suddenly came to life, causing everyone to look at it as words began to appear.

 _ **Hello, you may all be wondering what you are all doing here. I have brought you all here to give you a little gift if I may say so. Now you all may be wondering what your little dork in not so shiny armour is up to, and I know. If you wish to know all you have to do is sit down and watch what I have to show you, it may really surprise you.**_

As the two teams read the note on the TV, everyone felt their eyes widen in surprise. Someone was keeping them here and told them he knows what Jaune is up too? It is true they have been wondering where he has gone since he left Beacon since they haven't heard from him since, and we're hoping to find out where he went. But this all seemed a bit too convenient, and creepy. Really creepy.

"...Sooooo, what do we do?" Yang asked.

"Well I would prefer to see what to Jaune since we haven't heard from him since he left Beacon," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, I kinda miss our once fearless leader," Nora said as she slumped a bit.

"It would be nice to see what he has been up to," Ruby said.

"Do we have to though?" Weiss asked.

"Come on Weiss, aren't you curious of Jaunes whereabouts?"

"No," Weiss deadpanned.

"Well I see no other option, so we might as well," Blake said.

"Yeah, plus we got nothing better to do anyway," Yang said.

"It would be nice to see Jaune again," Ren said.

"That's 6 votes yes, 1 vote no. Sit your but down Weiss!" Nora demanded.

Weiss only sighed in her defeat, and walked towards the couch and sat down with the others. As everyone got comfortable with their seats the screen began to come to life

"Welp, here we go!" Nora yelled.

 **The Scene opened with a boat out in the middle of the ocean. The boat had a small crane in the back which was currently pulling something out of the ocean. When the thing surfaced it showed a large case covered in barnacles being lifted onto the boat.**

" **No way, that treasure has been buried in the ocean for over 100 years, and now it's finally ours," One of the crew mates said.**

" **Hey stay calm, don't go celebrating just yet, we still have to get this thing onto the boat first," A second crew mate said as the first one pulled the chest onto the boat.**

"Wow treasure from 100 years ago, that's before the great war so whatever is in there must be worth a fortune," Yang said as she imagined the chest being filled with lots of expensive things.

"I wonder if it's a pirate chest full of gold," Nora said as she imagined it being filled with cursed gold and black bike shorts

"I bet it's filled with some priceless antiques that no one else in the world can find," Weiss said, imaging some lost family heirloom or antique inside.

"Hey guys, doesn't it look a bit too big to be a treasure chest," Ruby said as she pointed out it's rather large size.

"Now that you say it Ruby it looks to be like some sort of coffin," Ren said.

" **That thing looks way to large and narrow to be a treasure chest," A third crew maid said as he operated the crane.**

"See, look at it," Ruby said.

"Doesn't mean its cant be filled with some precious pirate booty Ruby," Nora said.

"Hehe, booty."

" **Okay, 1, 2, 3!"**

 **The crewmen lifting the strange chest from the crane and onto the ship, where the third crewman held a knife above what looked to be the lock, ready to bust it open.**

" **Come on now let's see what's inside," The first crewman said.**

" **Hang on guys this looks rather bizarre, it looks like this thing was locked from the inside," The third crewman said as he examined the lock.**

" **Who cared hurry up and bust it open!"**

"Ugh guys, how would you lock a chest if the lock is inside?" Ruby asked.

"Someone would have to be in it than to lock it, but why would someone make it like that?" Pyrrha wondered.

"What if someone is in there?" Yang asked

"Than there would be just a corpse in there," Blake deadpanned.

" **Hang on a moment, there's something written on here," The third crewman said as he picked the barnacles away with his knife. "D-I-O, Dio, is that someone's name?"**

" **I don't care just freaking hurry it up, the sun's about to go down and I don't want to count treasure in the dark!" The second crewman yelled.**

"Well someone's impatient," Blake said.

"They must be really eager to get that open," Pyrrha said.

" **Okay I hear you let me just go get the blowtorch," The second crew mate said as he walked away.**

" **And than we can start dividing loot!"**

 **The scene than faded to black, before opening to the boat again when it was morning, where a Narrator was voicing over the scene.**

" **One day an unmanned cruiser was found drifting at sea, the boat was still in working order and there was no sign of a struggle. In the galley, 3 cups of coffee sat half full, and an open heavy steel box lay open by a blowtorch on the rear deck. But inside the box where two compartments, like it had been designed to protect something. It was widely believed to contain some sort of treasure, but after few months the incident was forgotten."**

As the narrator finished talking, teams RWBY and NPR were left in complete confusion. Just what exactly was inside the box, and where did the crewmen go?

"You think some form of aquatic Grimm got them?" Yang asked.

"It's possible, but the narrator said that there was no struggle aboard that ship," Blake pointed out.

"What if something was inside the box that made them go missing?" Nora wondered.

"That would be impossible, there is no way something could live stuck in that box for over a hundred years," Weiss said.

"What about a Grimm?"

"Didn't the guy say the box was locked from inside, and that it was designed to protect something? I don't think it could be a Grimm," Ren said.

"Maybe we should go back to watching and see if we can learn something, and hopefully learn about where Jaune is and what he is doing," Pyrrha said as everyone turned their attention back to the TV/

 **The scene than opened up to a small town in Atlas, where Everyone got a good view of the city below, before the camera began to zoom into a police station.**

" **Jaune Arc, 17 years old and 179 cm tall. His father and mother are both hunters currently residing in Vale with his 7 sisters, was sent here to Atlas about a few months ago. and is now living with his Aunt, Holy Kujo" A pudgy Police officer said while reading from a clipboard.**

After the officer finished speaking everyone was confused, since when did Jaune move to Atlas?

"Wait, why is Jaune in Atlas if he lives in Vale?" Pyrrha asked.

"And since when has he had family in Atlas?" Weiss asked/

"I think the better question would be why he is in Atlas?" Ren asked while stroking his chin

"Maybe the fat police officer will tell us?" Nora suggested, making everyone turn their attention back to the screen.

 **The screen then showed a women with shoulder length light brown hair tied in a chignon and bright blue eyes. She was clad in a faded yellow blouse and long green skirt, and looked really troubled.**

" **Yes that is all true, and I am his Aunt and designated guardian Holy!" She said**

" **Yeah but check this out, seems the kids at school call him JoJo. They confused his name for John and took the Jo from that name and the Jo from your name kujo and combined them, How lame," Another police officer said.**

Teams RWBY and NPR took a moment to have that information sink in, and Yang, Nora and Ruby all broke out into laughter"

"JoJo!? What kind is that?" Yang asked while laughing

"Ah man that's so funny!" Nora said aloud.

"Come on guys it's not that funny," Pyrrha said trying to defend Jaune.

"Sure it is P-money, maybe not as funny as vomit boy, but still funny." Yang said as she calmed down from laughing

"You have to admit that it does seem to have some sort of ring to it thought," Blake said, finding the name to be somewhat catchy.

" **Yes but I...I need to know. Just how many people did my nephew kill!?" Holy yelled out, causing a small scene as she began to freak out.**

"WHAT!?" RWBY and NPR yelled out simultaneously

"Wait, Jaune K-killed someone!?" Ruby yelled out.

"No, that can't be possible!" Weiss said.

" **No wait don't tell me I don't want to know!" Holy screamed as she cupped her face and began to hyperventilate, causing a much bigger scene than before.**

"There is no way, I won't believe it, there is just no way Jaune would kill someone," Pyrrha said. She believed that there was no way Jaune was some sort of killer.

"But what if he did Pyrrha, look at how his aunt is freaking out right now," Yang said as she pointed to the figure of the freaking out Holy.

"Maybe we are missing something here?" Ren said, somewhat doubting Jaune could be capable of killing someone.

 **The police officers noticed that Holy was making a scene and tried to calm her down and explain everything.**

" **Hey calm down now you boy didn't kill anyone, this is all just a misunderstanding," The first officer said.**

" **Yeah he got in a fight that's all, nobody died or anything," The second one said as Holy began to calm down.**

" **Truth be told the punks your boy encountered were all armed with knifes and even a gun, one of them being a dishonestly discharged soldier, he managed to disarm all of them and broke 15 of their bones, and busted their balls. Everyone of them is in the hospital, but none of them are on life support yet," The first officer said as he walked past Holy**

" **Yeah but that boy of yours needs to be disciplined, things could have gotten much worse you know, you need to tell that boy to be more careful!" the second officer said.**

 **Holy though seemed to take a whole 180 on her emotions and just shrugged the officer's word off**

" **Okay!" She said happily, as if she hadn't just been freaking out a few seconds ago.**

After everyone heard the officers explain everything, they all felt a wave of relief come over them as they were glad didn't kill anyone, only put them in the hospital and break their bones.

Jaune… Fight… Put people in the hospital… Bust their balls?

"...Wait what?" Nora asked out of the blue.

"Are we missing something?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's great to know JoJo here ain't a killer, but since when did he ever fight like this and take on people like an ex soldier?" Yang asked.

"The officers made it sound like Jaune was some sort of savage, but that can't be right," Ren said.

"He also popped their nuts too," Nora said.

"Nora," Ren sighed with a face palm.

"I repeat what Blake said, are we missing something here?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe Jaune changed over the past couple of months, and did you just call him JoJo Yang?" Pyrrha asked.

"Meh, it's catchy," She said with a shrug.

"Lets just get back to seeing if we can get some more answers to our questions," Weiss said

" **The real issue is what happened after we brought it in, let me tell you your boy is a strange one," The first officer said as he went to the front desk and handed his clipboard to a secretary.**

" **What do you mean officer?" Holy asked**

" **Follow me and i'll show you," The officer said as he led Holy down to the cells, the second officer in tow.**

" **Okay, and thank you for everything sir," Holy said trying to be nice.**

" **Well you could thank me by bringing your nephew home with you."**

" **So does that mean you're releasing him."**

" **Well we can't keep him here forever. By the way forgive me if this is private but you don't look like you came from Atlas, you from another kingdom?"**

" **Yes, I'm from Vale but have been living in Atlas for the past twenty years,"**

" **Well how bout that."**

 **The group turned the corner to another hallway, where supposedly Jaune was.**

" **Over here mamm your boy is right down the hall," The second officer said causing Holy to rush down the hall.**

" **Jaune!" She called out.**

"Jaunes aunt seems to really care for him," Pyrrha said as she watched Holy run down the hall calling out his name.

"She must be really relieved to see him being released, and come home with her," Blake said.

"It's really sweet don't you think?" Ruby asked, getting nods from everyone.

 **As Holy rushed down the hall, a set of memories began to play out in her head from all the times she spend with her nephew**

" _ **Come on Jaune, catch the ball"**_

" _ **Okay Aunt Holy!"**_

" **Jaune!"**

" _ **Come and watch tv with me Jaune."**_

" _ **Coming Aunt Holy!"**_

" **Jaune!"**

" _ **Happy birthday Jaune, let's go out to eat and celebrate."**_

" _ **Come one Aunt Holy, you know nothing can beat your cooking."**_

" **JAUNE!"**

 **The screen went dark, before the image of Jaune in a cell came on. He was sitting on a cell bed while holding his legs close to his chest, and was wearing his normal clothes minus the armour with his hood up.**

" **Get the hell away from me!" He yelled**

Everyone was just surprised by Jaune. The fact that he just told his Aunt to back away from him was one thing, but the fact that he looked so scared and afraid to see her here is another thing.

" **Okay!" Holy said with a smile, not bothered by Jaunes words.**

 **The screen then went blank, leaving the viewers to their thoughts on what just happened.**

"Does something see off with Jaune to you guys?" Pyrrha asked worryingly

"I mean other than the fact that he looked scared shitless and pretty much told off his Aunt?" Yang asked.

"Maybe he feels guilty?" Blake asked.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked.

"Remember that Jaune apparently beat up a bunch of thugs and put them in the hospital, and this is Jaune we are talking about. What if he lost control somehow and thinks he deserves to be in jail?"

The rest of the group where in a bit of shock, It made sense that the ever lovable goof would feel somewhat guilty for severely hurting people. He faked his way into beacon to help others not harm them.

"But Jaune isn't some violent savage," Pyrrha said.

"I don't doubt that he is, but we can't tell that to him sadly," Ren said.

 **The screen came back to life and showed Holy talking to the officers.**

" **Im telling you he is a really sweet boy, there is just no way he is capable of hurting other people."**

 **Meanwhile Jaune was trying to ignore the conversation all together, and pulled his hood over his eyes and he turned his back to them.**

" **Hey on your feet Arc! What part of we are releasing you do you not understand?!" The second officer said as he banged his baton on the cell door, making Jaune flinch a bit.**

"Do they have to be so mean?" Ruby asked, remembering when she was first brought to the police station by the professors.

"Im sure they are just doing their job Ruby, it's not their fault that he doesn't want to comply," Weiss told her partner.

"They could at least tone it down a bit, jeesh," Yang said.

 **Jaune just turned his head to look at the group, and noticed that his aunt were not going to leave anytime soon, so he figured he would try to talk her Aunt to leave him here.**

" **Aunt Holy please you have to listen to me, I'm going to be staying here for a while," Jaune said surprising his aunt. "Look, I don't know how, but I seem to have been possessed by some evil spirit of some sorts. I thought it was some sort of semblance or whatever, but remember that Dad locked my Aura before he sent me away. I tried to stop it but it took everything I had to try and stop it from hurting those people. So please, just leave me in here before I end up hurting more people."**

The teams of RWBY and NPR once again found themselves in shock. First Jaune said that he was _possessed_ by an evil spirit? His dad locked his Aura before sending him away? What is going on.

"What kind of an excuse is that!?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss?

"Honestly an evil spirit, that is just ridiculous."

"But what if Jaune was possessed?" Nora asked.

"Ghosts don't exist Nora," Blake said.

"How do you know, ever see a ghost?"

"No"

"Than you have no proof."

Blake was about to retort, but the look ren was giving her basically said don't bother, so she decided to drop it.

"But wait, why would Jaunes dad lock his Aura?" Pyrrha asked.

"Is it some form of punishment. This may be a longshot but what if he did that and sent him to live with his aunt as some form of punishment for running away and facking into Beacon?" Ren asked.

"It makes sense to me, but I have to agree with weiss on the whole spirit thing."

"Well let's watch and find out."

" **Oh for crying out loud do you see what I'm talking about? We keep trying to release him, but he refuses to go. I'm sorry to have to ask you this miss but are you sure your boy is okay upstairs?" The first officer asked.**

" **This isn't some 5 star hotel miss we can't just keep him here," The second officer said.**

 **Before anyone could say anything more, 3 guys ran up to the cell bars and reached out to them. All of them with looks of fear on their faces.**

" **You got to let us out of here please!"**

" **He's not lying about the evil spirit thing, its real!"**

" **let us change cells please!"**

 **Holy only watches as the people kept pleading to change cells or be released like their lives depended on it, while Jaune just sat there on the opposite side of the cell with a look of guilt on his face.**

"Okay, that isn't weird at all," Yang said.

"Are you sure that ghosts aren't real weis, those guys seem really convinces about it," Ruby asked her partner.

"They are probably just too gullible to believe such things, Jaune probably did some sort of trick on them."

"Are you sure about that Weiss, Jaune doesn't seem like the kid of person to do that," Ren said.

"Well what else could it be, and don't you say a ghost Nora,"

"Awwww."

" **Alright alright that's enough all of you shut up!" The second officer said as he banged the cell bars with his batoon.**

 ***Pop***

 **Everyone stopped once they heard a popping noise, and looked over to Jaune to see him holding a large bag of chips and eating from it.**

" **Is that a bag of chips?" The second officer asked**

" **Where the hell did you get a bag of chips in a jail cell!?" The second officer asked.**

 **Jaune put down the bag after taking a few chips and looked over to the officer, but not before coughing, causing the 3 guys in the cell to back up to the back corner of the cell in fear.**

" **I told you I have an evil spirit, and sometimes it just likes to bring me things."**

 **As if he was telling the truth, a comic book seemed to somehow appear and float into his hands, while a radio was next to him and turned on all by itself.**

"What the hell?" Yang asked.

"Am I seeing this right?" Blake asked.

"But.. No it's still not possible," Weiss said, sticking to her answer.

"But where did those things come from?" Pyrrha asked.

"The comic book just flew into his hands, and the radio turned on by itself thought, it must be a ghost right?" Nora asked.

"Well it can't be a semblance if he has his aura locked," Red said as he began to try and think of what is going on.

" **What the hell!? He's reading comic books and listening to our radio, where the hell did those come from!?" The first officer yelled in shock.**

" **Sir this is a serious problem, what do we do!?" The second officer asked.**

" **Wait a minute, if you think that this isn't enough to keep me in here, I may have a way to show you."**

 **Jaune then got up from the cell bed, much to the other 3 guys fear, and walked over to the cell door."**

" **Watch closely and you may see it, than you will know why you have to keep me in here."**

 **Jaune than put his hand out in front of him and suddenly a transparent purple arm flashed into existence and reached out from the cell towards the second officer, and grasped his gun from the holster. Time seemed to slow down as everyone watch the officer's gun be pulled out from the holster and into Jaune's hand.**

RWBY and NPR both gasped at what just happened. They couldn't believe their eyes as they watched everything play out.

"What the hell!?" Yang yelled out.

"Di...Did you guy see that!?" Ruby asked, referring to the purple arm.

"What was that thing?" Pyrrha asked.

"It has to be some sort of ghost, you saw that too didn't you Weiss?" Nora asked the heiress, who was trying to figure out what she sw

"What in the world is going on?" Ren asked.

" **That's my gun he has in his hand, but how in the hell did he get it!?" The second officer said as he began to freak out.**

" **Oh no this is really bad!" The first officer yelled.**

 **Holy just gasped as she looked at Jaune holding the gun in his hand. She didn't miss it, for she too saw the arm just flash into existence, but what was it?**

" **Did you guys see it, did you see my evil spirit? Well if not then watch, and dont freak out.**

 **Before anyone said anything else, Jaune held up the pistol and pointed it to his head.**

RWBY and NPR sat there in silence with wide eyes as they saw Jaune point the gun to his head, and couldn't look away.

"Jaune don't," Pyrrha said.

" **Back than, that guy with the gun shot at me, but the evil spirit protected me, just watch."**

 **Jaune pulled the hammer back of the gun, and his arm began to shake a bit and sweat began to bead off his forehead. He looked like he was going to kill himself and he knew, but slowly he put his finger on the trigger, and pulled it.**

" **JAUNE NO!" Holy screamed**

 ***BANG!***

"JAUNE!" RWBY and NPR cried together as they watched the gun fire.

 **Everyone watched with wide eyes as the young man pretty much preformed suicide. But after the gun went off, everyone watched as Jaune stood in his place, still standing. His arm was shaking as he still held the gun, and sweat was beading fiercely down his forehead.**

Although everyone was extremely relieved to see Jaune alive, they were just too...

"What the hell was he thinking!?" Weiss yelled.

"He almost killed himself!" Ruby yelled out.

"What the hell was he trying to accomplish from this!?" Yang yelled out.

Pyrrha was currently shaking from almost watching her crush kill himself, and praying fiercely in her head to pretty much every deity for Jaunes safety.

"Um guys," Nora said as she pointed to the screen.

Everyone turned their attention back to the screen only to widen their eyes at what they saw.

 **When everyone took a closer look at Jaune, they saw the bullet from the gun was seemingly floating in midair, a few inches from Jaunes head. But to Jaune and Holy there was some arm holding the bullet, the same arm that took the gun.**

" **It's like there's someone behind me, watching over me," Jaune said as he calmed down and took the bullet and gave the gun back, which the officer took back as quick as he can.**

 **Seeing no more need to prove his point, Jaune went back to the cell bed and sat down with his back turned to everyone.**

" **Please, just leave."**

 **Holy continued to look at his nephew with a thoughtful and worried expression. She didn't like seeing him act like this as if he is some sort of danger to society, and needed to get help.**

' **Jaunes grandfather Joseph has strange powers that don't need Aura as well, can he somehow help him?' She thought to herself.**

"Wait, Jaunes grandfather has powers? And they don't require Aura?" Blake asked.

"Okay seriously what the hell is going on? First Jaune is possessed by some sort of ghost, and now there's magic?" Yang asked.

"How do we know if it's magic Yang?" Pyrrha asked.

"What else would it be?"

"Well, I don't know, but all I know is that Jaune needs help."

"Maybe his grandfather could help him if he has these powers," Ruby suggested.

"Yeah, and going back to my previous statement, what was that about ghosts Weiss?" Nora asked smugly.

"Quiet you," Weiss said, not wanting to answer her.

"I'll take that as my win."

Before anyone could comment the screen came back to life, so everyone put their comments aside for later.

 **When the screen came to it showed a shadowed out picture with what looked like basicly a stats card**

 **Stand Name [?]**

 **Stand Master - ?**

 **Power - ?**

 **Speed - ?**

 **Range - ?**

 **Durability - ?**

 **Precision - ?**

 **Growth Potential - ?**

"Is that some sort of stat card?" Ruby asked

"A what?" Weiss asked

"It's something you would see in a videogame that tells you about items and stuff usually, but what is it telling us?" Yang asked.

"I think the better question is what exactly is a Stand?"

"Let's watch and maybe we can find out," Pyrrha said.

 **Holy in an airport looking for someone through a crowd of people. She looked worried that whoever she was looking for wouldn't show, but she saw him farther in the crowd.**

" **Papa! Over here!" Holy yelled as she ran through the crowd.**

 **The person who she was yelling to was a tall and rather muscular old man. He looked to be in his 60's, and was clad in a black turtleneck, grey slacks, and a beige overcoat and hat. He had neck long white hair and beard, and hazel eyes.**

" **Holy! Out of my way!" He said as he pushed a man out of the way, who wasn't even in his way.**

"How rude," Weiss said.

"It didn't even look like that guy was even in the way at all," Blake said.

 **Holy and the man ran at each other before the man stopped to hug his daughter and hold her up in the air as if she was a little girl again, both with smiles on their faces.**

" **Oh thank you so much for coming over papa," Holy said as she felt her feet on the ground, but still in the embrace of her father.**

" **Hey you're my daughter Holy, for you I would cross the globe in a day no matter what stood in my way," He said Honestly.**

"Awwwww," the girls cried out as they witnessed the small family reunion."

"Thats so sweet," Ruby said.

"He sounds like a really caring father," Pyrrha said.

" **What about mom did she come?" Holy asked, still hugging her father.**

" **Suzie didn't want me to go, but I just told her it was official Joestar corporation business and had to go," Holy's father said with a smug smile.**

"Wait, Joestar Corporation? I know that business," Weiss said.

"Really? What is it Weiss?"

"It's a big real estate company owned by Joseph Joestar, not as big as my family, but pretty large. I remember my father has some stock in Joestar Corp, and that guy on screen is the head of the company."

"Wait, if that guy is Joseph Joestar, and he is Jaunes grandfather, isn't Jaune in some way entitled to the family business, even though he is an Arc?"

Everyone was silent by that fact of information, and if this was true then why hasn't Jaune mentioned this before?

"There has to be an explanation for all of this," Ren said

"Wait, does that mean Jaune had money this whole time and never thought to buy us things?" Nora said.

"Nora."

"But i'm not wrong!"

"How about we worry about this later and get back to watching," Blake said.

" **Holy… Holy! Hey come on Holy you can let me go now."**

" **No I don't want to! It's been forever since you held me."**

" **Holy you're a 45 year old women, you're too old for this."**

"Wow, Jaunes Aunt seems to act like a total child," Yang said.

"And a clutz," Blak added.

"Like someone we know?" Weiss asked, turning her gaze to her partner.

"Hey i'm not a child! I drink milk!" Ruby said in defence.

"Sure."

" **Oh what's that, time for a tickling!" Holy said as she began to tickle her father.**

" **Wait nononono aaAAAAAA HOOLLLYYYYYYYYYYY!" He yelled as he felt the full force of his daughters infamous tickle attack.**

"Yep, total child!" Weiss said as she and everyone else sweatdropped at the action.

 **Joseph was able to get her to stop tickling him much to his relief, but they seemed to have also caused quite the scene.**

" **Hey what's the big idea? Mind your own business!" He yelled as the crowd began to disperse.**

" **Anyway papa let's get going, let me take your bags."**

" **By the way Holy, about Jaune," He said catching Holy's attention "You sure he used the words evil spirit?"**

 **Holy didn't respond, instead fell to her knees and began to sob**

" **Yes, it's true. The policemen didn't see it but I sure did, it was like he had a third arm, and it just reached out and took the gun."**

" **And when this arm came out, no one could see it but you?" Joseph asked, getting a nod from his daughter.**

"Wait, what does she mean the police didn't see the large purple arm?" Ruby asked.

"How could it be so hard to miss, it's a purple arm, a large one too!" Yang said.

"Maybe the ghost doesn't want to be seen?" Nora asked.

"But how come Jaune's aunt saw it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Maybe it's some spooky blood related thing?"

"Like only members of his family can see it?" Ren asked.

"I don't know, maybe."

" **And aside from Jaune being** _ **possessed,**_ **are you okay?"**

" **Yes I'm totally find, but what am I going to do about Jaune? He's scared that if he gets out he is may end up hurting people." Holy asked as she got up and held her head.**

" **There there Holy you got Joseph Joestar with you now, no need to get upset," Joseph said trying to cheer up his daughter.**

" **Thank you papa." holy said in relief.**

 **Joseph nodded towards his daughter before he snapped his hands, causing a man sitting on a bench behind him clad in baggy clothes to get up and follow them out of the airport.**

" **Alright, let's go see my grandson and fix all of this."**

"Hmmm, I wonder who that guy is?" Pyrrha asked.

"Maybe someone Jaune's grandpa knows who can help, maybe a gypsy or something?" Nora asked.

"A gypsy?"

"Well yeah, look at his weird getup, I mean all the baggy clothes and mysterious tone around him makes him feel like some sort of gypsy."

"What is he going to exercise JoJo or something?" Yang asked with a little laugh

"Again with the JoJo?" Blake asked.

"I have decided it shall be his official nickname from now on, besides i'm sure he would appreciate it over Vomit boy."

 **The scene then changed back to the jail cell, where Jaune was sitting on his cell bed with his hood up still and driving a toy car around, but that wasn't all he had. Inside the cell was also a coffee table with a fresh pot and cup of coffee on it, a lighter, a scroll, an exercise bike, a stack of comic books, an office chair, and lifting equipment.**

"Okay this is getting really weird, where is the ghost getting all of this?" Ruby asked.

"Is it just floating around the police station taking all of this stuff?" Pyrrha asked.

"Where did he get a toy car in a police station?" Blake asked.

"Why haven't they taken any of the stuff away from him?"

"Would you want to tangle with the freaky ghost that can beat people up?" Yang asked, not getting a response from the heiress "Thought so."

" **It's getting even spookier in here, he has more stuff in his cell now, and I think the spirit is making him get really violent. Whenever we try to send someone to take all this stuff back, they just get thrown out harder each time. If word gets out about this to my superior I will loose my job in a heartbeat!" The first officer said as he peaked around the corner of Jaune's cell, not wanting to tangle with the possessed teen.**

 **Suddenly the large form of Joseph came out from behind him and began to speak up loud enough for Jaune to hear.**

" **He's not your problem anymore, I will be taking my grandson home now."**

" **Your grandson?" Jaune muttered, making sure he heard him right.**

"So Jaune doesn't know about his grandfather," Weiss said, putting the pieces together.

"But why wouldn't he know about his own family?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe they live far apart, or some form of family dispute between the Arcs and the Joestars?" Blake said.

"But aren't they family, why would there be a dispute?" Pyrrha asked.

"All families have their disputes, especially mine," Weiss said, remembering all the aunts and uncles not very fond of her or her father.

" **Hold it that's far enough, it's dangerous and I suggest you convince him to leave with you where you are standing!" the first officer said to Joseph trying to hold him back.**

" **I will handle him, now step aside and leave me be."**

" **Hold on there!"**

" **Hey get back!"**

 **As the officers tried to hold back Joseph from seeing his grandson up close, Jaune could only watch as the man help up the two cops by their colors and tossed them aside like small rocks, and Holy came up to him.**

"Man for an old guy he sure is strong," Yang said as she watches Joseph throw the cops like nothing

" **Jaune this is your grandfather Joseph, whatever has happened he will try and help you. Please come out Jaune."**

 **While Joseph walked over to the cell bars, Jaune sat firm on the bed with no intention of leaving. He looked up and noticed that his grandfather opened the door to the cell, and wanted him to come out.**

" **Come out, we need to talk."**

" **I can't," Jaune said from his spot.**

" **Yes you can, come on now don't make this any harder than this needs to be."**

 **Jaune just sighed and got up from his bed and walked over to the cell door and stared at his grandfather.**

" **look It's nice to meet you since you're my grandpa, but I could still hurt you while i'm being possessed. It's not that I don't want to go home, but... I just can't, please leave me alone," Jaune said.**

" **Jaune look I-what!?" Joseph stopped mid sentence as he held his right hand out to Jaune, only to gas in shock at the fact that his pinkie finger was gone, revealing his metal prosthetic.**

"Whoa!" Almost everyone said at the reveal of Joseph's metal hand.

"Whoa he has a metal hand!" Nora said aloud.

"That's so cool!" Ruby said "think he has any weapon attachments?"

Everyone just sweat dropped at Ruby's weapon nut attitude, of course only she would ask that.

"Wait, where did his finger go?" Yang asked.

" **Looking for this?" Jaune said while holding said finger in his hand, surprising Joseph.**

' **Wait that's the pinkie for my prosthetic left hand, but how did he get it?'**

" **Sorry, but my spirit seems to have a knack for taking things right now. I know you're just trying to help me, but it would be better if you just left me here before I end up hurting you," Jaune said as he tossed the finger back to Joseph, the cell door seemingly closing itself too.**

' **I have never seen anything like this, I didn't even notice my finger get taken from me. I'm afraid I know just what Jaune's evil spirit really, but I feel like explaining it to him won't do any good. I need to show him if I want him to believe me, but if I also want to show him the true dangers of what is happening I need to show him physically.'**

"So is he saying Jaune isn't possessed by a ghost?" Nora asked feeling a bit disappointed.

"I told you," Weiss said smugly.

"But that begs the question of what it is. If it isn't a semblance, and it isn't a ghost than what?" Ren asked.

"Magic?" Ruby asked.

"Who knows at this point," Yang said.

"What about that Stand stuff we saw on that stats card?" Blake asked, making everyone remember the mysterious stand thing before going back to the TV.

 **Joseph snapped his fingers and from the shadows a man appeared, the same man from the airport.**

" **Alright Avdol, it's your turn now."**

 **The so called Avdol was a tall and bulky man with dark colored skin with long brown hair that was cut into small dreads on top and a pony tail in the back, and brown eyes. He was clad in baggy white and red robes, silver bracelets on each arm, a blue scarf, a white headband and a large set of earrings that connected below the neck like some sort of necklace.**

" **I would like you to meet a friend I met in Vacuo a few years ago, Avdol," Joseph said getting Jaune's attention "Do what you need to do, just get my grandson out of this cell."**

" **Hey wait a minute what are you doing?!" Jaune yelled out.**

 **Avdol didn't listen, instead continued to walk towards the cell with a calm expression on his face.**

" **I'm afraid that this could get a little rough but in a few minutes he will be in just enough pain that he will be forced out of that cell," He said surprising Jaune and Holy.**

"Wait he isn't planning on hurting Jaune is he?" Pyrrha asked worryingly.

"Maybe he is just trying to scare Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"But what about his spirit thing?" Nora asked.

"Well hopefully Jaune won't get hurt too bad, but I have the feeling things are indeed going to get rough," Red said agreeing with Avdol.

" **Just do what you have to do," Joseph said to Avdol.**

" **Papa wait you can't do this!" Holy intervened.**

" **Wait a moment we can't let you turn this place into a-"**

" **Zip it pig!" Joseph yelled, cutting off the cop.**

" **Yes sir!" Both cops yelled out in fear.**

Ruby, Yang and Nora chuckled at the scared faces of the cops.

"Okay I really like JoJo's Grandpa," Yang said.

"He seems like a really cool guy," Ruby said in agreement with her sister.

"Depends on your definition of cool," Blake said.

"What's the matter Blakey, don't like Grandpa Joseph?" Nora asked.

"I wouldn't say that, he just seems a bit-"

"Rude?" Weiss interrupted.

"- Excessive, but rude works too I guess,"

"Well I like him, you tell them Grandpa Joseph!" Nora shouted

 **Avdol began to move his arms around, placing his left hand out facing down with his right hand above it pointing upward, a fiery red aura surrounding him.**

"Whoa, is that his Aura?" Ruby asked.

"Aura doesn't work or look like that, this is something else entirely," Ren said.

"It's so cool," Yang said, liking the flame like aura around Avdol, reminding her of her semblance.

 **Everyone sans Joseph and Avdol watches in awe as they felt some form of heat seemingly radiate off the man, Holy thought began to see what looked like something from out from the man's fiery Aura.**

" **Hmph!"**

 **Than it happened, from the fiery aura of Avdol a figure emerged. It was humanoid in form, but with a phoenix head where a human head would be and nothing but fire below the flexed its large red muscles as it let out a loud screech, a fiery aura surrounded it, as if the fire was under his command alone.**

Teams RWBY and NPR felt their jaws drop from the display of whatever was happening right in front of them, and couldn't find the s to describe this, till yang broke the silence.

"Oh my god he has a spirit too!" Nora yelled.

"What is that thing?!" Weiss yelled out in shock.

"Its incredible, and look at the way it seemingly controls the fire around it!" Pyrrha said.

"It's like it commands it, bending it to its will," Ren said.

"It's like some sort of Phenix Faunus with that head if his, the fire as well gives it that nice touch," Blake said.

"It;s so cool!" Ruby and Yang shouted.

" **What in the hell!?" Jaune yelled out.**

" **That's right, Avdol also has what you would call an evil spirit, an evil spirit under his control, and its name is, [MAGICIAN'S RED]!" Joseph said as Magician's red**

 **[MAGICIAN'S RED] let out a screech as it phased through the cell bars and started to move its body swiftly, calling the fire from around it to form a rope of flames. It then flung the rope towards Jaune, catching him off guard and pinning him to the wall.**

"JAUNE!" RWBY and NPR called out seeing their friend seemingly in pain.

' **Gah, it's hot, and I can feel my arms burning. If only I had my aura unlocked again, but just what are these spirits!?'**

" **What's that kid doing!? Why is Arc pinning himself to the wall like that!?" the first cop asked in shock.**

" **I don't know but can you feel the heat, just look at those numbers!" The second cop said while pointing at the thermostat, which was rising incredibly.**

"Holy crap look at that heat, it's over 100 degrees and still rising!" Yang yelled.

"Seriously what are these things?!" Weiss asked.

"Who cares, what about Jaune?!" Pyrrha yelled as she watched Jaune get burned by the flames.

 **[MAGICIAN'S RED] picked Jaune up by his shoulders and lifted him into the air. Jaune felt like this was going to get rough and needed to think of a way out of this, but luckily help came to his aid. A second figure flashed out in front of Jaune. It was a large purple human like form with large bulging muscles, a very chiseled face like it was carved from stone and long black wavy hair that flowed down its back. It wore a single long white loincloth, a red scarf, large metal pauldrons on each shoulder, a metallic headband, and two fingerless black gloves.**

Everyone felt their jaws drop to the floor and their eyes go the size of dinner plates at the appearance of what could only be Jaunes evil spirit from before. It was indeed an incredible powerful spirit if those muscles proved anything, but the pure flaming purple aura that radiated from it just showed off the raw power it held within it.

"Oh… My… GOD!" Yang yelled out once more.

" **ORRAAAA!" It yelled as it broke Jaune from [MAGICIAN'S RED] Grasp.**

" **Aha! There it is revealed to us in full glory, and the fact that it is so clearly visible to us means that it is incredibly strong!" Joseph yelled as he gazed at Jaune's spirit which stood behind him, covered by the fiery purple aura that radiated from its muscled form.**

" **Dammit why can't you leave me alone!" Jaune yelled as he thrust his hand out to Avdol.**

 **Jaune spirit seemed to take note of his anger and reached out and grasped [MAGICIAN'S RED] by the throat. Avdol recoiled in pain as his neck had a visible landmark on it, like someone was trying to choke him.**

"What's happening to Avol?" Blake asked as she saw the handmark on his neck

"Wait, Jaune's spirit grabbed avdol's by the throat, and now Avdol is feeling it. Could it be that these spirits are connected to the people they possess?" Ren thought.

"What does that have to do with Avdol?" Ruby asked.

"He means that if you attack the spirit, you will also attack the host at the same time," Weiss said to the red reaper.

"Oh… I knew that."

"Sure you did."

" **Gah, I cannot believe you are able to manifest it so distinctly, well done," Avdol said while he was being choked**

" **Seriously just what is going on what are these things!?" Jaune yelled out..**

" **Don't worry Jaune, I will explain everything when we get you out of here," Joseph said.**

" **Mr Joestar, when you asked me to help you get your grandson out of this jail cell I had planned on going easy on the boy, but after witnessing his incredible power I am beginning to reconsider, just one wrong move and we could all be in danger. Just tell me if you want me to stop, otherwise I will have to result in using more force that could land him in the hospital," Avdol said, seemingly not bothered by the force of his throat being choked out.**

" **Like I said do what you have to do."**

" **Yes sir!" Avdol said as he made a motion with his hands that was mirrored by [MAGICIANS RED] "Rah! {RED BIND}"**

 **Once more a set of fiery ropes began to surround Jaune till they were tied to him, and than began to pull him up against the cell bars."**

"Damn he really isn't going easy on JoJo," Yang said as she watched Jaune get trapped.

"He could seriously get hurt, and without Aura he could even die!" Pyrrha yelled out.

"Don't worry Pyrrha, i'm sure fearless leader's grandfather won't really have him in the hospital," Nora said with conviction.

"I pray you are right."

" **Whats up with this heat!?" The first officer said as he just stared at Jaune somehow pinned to the cell doors and feeling like he was stepping close to a volcano, yet couldn't see any source of said heat.**

" **Yeah and just what in the hell is going on none of this makes any sense!" The second officer said.**

"They really can't see what is going on in front of them," Blake said.

"Yeah but how is that possible, I mean we can see it so why not them?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe because the TV is somehow allowing us to see the spirits and all that?" Ruby suggested.

"Well either way, it is clear not everyone can see what is going on," Ren deducted.

" **Papa that's enough, what are you doing to Jaune!?" Holy yelled to her father, uncomfortable with how her nephew was being treated.**

" **Holy, be a good girl and let papa finish what he started, okay?" Joeph asked with a smile, not bothered by this at ll.**

"DOES HE EVEN CARE!?" RWB and Pyrrha cried out.

 **While Jaune was still pinned to the bars, his spirit began to slowly fade out na flow back into his body.**

" **I-I can't b-breathe," Jaune wheezed out.**

" **The evil spirit is withdrawing," Holy pointed out.**

" **The heat is restricting his breathing, which causes the evil spirit to weaken, I guess it's time for the truth. Jaune, this evil spirit of you believe has possessed you is actually a vision created not by Aura, but by your life energy. This vision will always stay by your side, and for that we call it, a STAND!"**

"So these spirits are stands," Blake said.

"Incredible, a vision that can be created from a person's life energy," Pyrrha said.

"But isn't that just Aura?" ruby asked.

"No, Aura is the power of the human and faunus soul, but it appears that these Stands are made from one's life energy. Unlike Aura, everything from the trees, grass, and pretty much everything in nature, including people have life nature, or so it is said," Ren clarified.

" **A Stand?" Jaune asked in confusion.**

" **Remember Aesop's fable, the cold winds made the traveler pull his coat tighter, but the heat forced him to admit defeat. Are you ready to give up now, JoJo?" Avdol** **asked**

"Ha, he called him JoJo!" Yang said while laughing.

"Looks like Jaunes' got a new nickname, and it's sticking," Ruby said.

"I approve!" Nora yelled.

"Seriously?" Blake Yang and Pyrrha asked.

"Lets just get back to the show," Ren said, not wanting to bother with any arguments right now.

 **Jaune was in a tight spot. He was pinned and his so called Stand was fading away, any more resistance and Avdol would definitely send him into the hospital. He doesn't want to have the risk of hurting people seeing as these Stands are quite powerful, but with his grandfather and Avdol here, maybe he could learn to control it. The fact that he was really feeling the burning sensation of the fire didn't fare well with him either.**

" **I.. Fine, I will come out." Jaune said.**

 **Avdol grunted as he released Jaune from {Red Bind} making him fall to the ground and cough up again, his breathing coming back slowly.**

Pyrrha let out a relieved sigh at the fact that no abusive force was used against her former partner. She would have been both very angry and very scared if Jaune got hurt.

"Awwww, I wanted to see a fight," Nora pouted.

"Ya where the flying punches at?"

"Guys," Pyrrha said in irritation.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Yang said while holding up her hands.

" **Huh, I expected we would have to use more force, but it's good we didn't," Joseph said as he walked over and opened the cage for Jaune to come out.**

" **Well since that's all done, I think it's high time you explain Grandpa, cause I don't mean to be rude but I still have no idea what the heck is going one!" Jaune yelled in frustration.**

"Someone's crabby," Yang said.

"He's just under a lot of pressure Yang, i'm sure this is very hard for him to take in," Pyrrha said defending Jaune.

"And it isn't for us?"

" **Like I said I will explain everything Jaune, but first let's get out of here, I think we both have spent a little too much time in Jail wouldn't you agree?" Joseph asked.**

 **Jaune only sighed as he walked out of the jail cell and nodded his head, and than proceeded to follow his grandfather.**

 **The screen then went black and the stats card came on again, but this time showing [MAGICIAN'S RED]**

 **Stand Name [MAGICIAN'S RED]**

 **Stand Master - Mohammed Avdol**

 **Power - B**

 **Speed - B**

 **Range - C**

 **Durability -B**

 **Precision - C**

 **Growth Potential - D**

"So that's Avdol's stand, [MAGICIAN'S RED]," Ren said as he looked over its stats.

"It looks like stands are rated on their power, speed, range, durability, precision and durability with letters as their rankings like a report card. A being the highest and probably F or D being the lowest," Weiss said as she looked over [MAGICIAN'S RED].

"So this must be a pretty powerful stand seeing as it has a lot of B scores, one of which being power," Yang said.

"Yeah but it doesn't seems to be very durable with a D rank," Blake said.

"Yeah but until we see another Stands stats we won't be able to make more judgments."

"You think Jaune's Stand is powerful?" Ruby asked.

"If I remember correctly, Avdol said his stand was powerful due to it being more visible, but until we get it;s stats we won't know."

"Well let's keep watching and see shall we?" Pyrrha asked.

 **The scene than opened up to a coffee shop, where Jaune, Holy, Joseph and Avdol where all sat down at a table in the corner of the store, where Holy was currently attached to Jaune arm.**

" **Oh thank you for finally coming out of that jail cell Jaune, you had me just worried sick you know!"**

" **Aunt Holy, you're embarrassing me," Jaune said as he tried to hide his face in his hood.**

"Aww isn't that just cute, we have a little mama's boy here," Yang said teasingly.

"But isn't she his aunt?" Nora asked.

"Maybe, but it's still really cute."

"And a bit embarrassing to do in public," Blake deadpanned.

"That's the point."

" **Alright Holy come on give the boy his space," Joseph told his daughter.**

" **Okay!" holy said cheerfully, not giving Jaune enough room though.**

" **Huh, well moving on. Grandpa, you said you could explain all of this right? Just what are these spirits, these Stands, you seem to know a lot about it, but how?."**

" **Well seeing as I came all the way to Atlas I guess I guess I will tell you about it, but first I have to start at the beginning, with the legacy of the Joestar family."Joseph said with a serious tone.**

"Finally some answers!" Weiss said, relieved she could stop thinking over what was going on.

 **Joseph then pulled out a stack of photos from his coat pocket and placed them on the table. When Jaune picked up the photos it showed the boat from the beginning and that strange coffin with DIO written on it.**

"Isn't that the ship from the beginning?" Ruby asked.

"What does this have to do with the Joestar bloodline, much less these Stands?" Yang asked.

"Maybe whatever was in that chest was connected to the Joestar family?" Pyrrha asked.

" **What are these? Jaune asked**

" **That coffin you see there is 100 years old and was pulled 4 years ago off the coast of Vacuo."**

" **Okay?"**

" **I did a little research, my grandfather, Jonathan Joestar, your great grandfather, died at sea while aboard that ship, and it turns out that coffin was aboard that ship when he died."**

 **Jaune and Holy looked at Joseph with confused faces, where was he going with this?**

" **When they discovered it 4 years ago it was empty, but I know what was in that coffin. Avdol and I are trying to locate him speak."**

RWBY and NPR where now even more surprised. Someone was in that coffin for 100 years?

"Wait, did he say him? As in a person?" Pyrrha asked.

"But this was a 100 years ago, how could someone survive that long, much less at the bottom of the ocean?" Weiss asked

" **Wait a minute did you just say him? How could a person survive under water for 100 years?" Jaune asked with a agreeing nod from Holy.**

 **Joseph slammed his hand on the table and stood up from his seat, showing just how serious he was.**

" **Because that man is evil incarnate, and his name is Dio! And now that he has awakened from his 100 year slumber, it is our fate to go and fight that man!"**

"Um… What?" Ruby asked, confused about what was going on.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Yang asked.

"He's crazy, how can someone survive underwater for 100 years?" Weiss asked, not believing a word of it.

"How can someone have a spirit made from energy not of Aura?" Ren rebutted.

"What are you saying Ren, do you believe him?" Nora asked.

"I don't know what to think right now, but maybe we should just be open to possibility."

"He's right, lets just keep watching," Pyrrha said.

 **Jaune just looked at his grandfather like he was crazy, doubting some of this story.**

" **Hey what's with that look, what do you think i'm crazy!?" Joseph asked.**

"Yes!" Most of RWBY and NPR said.

" **Wha- No! well… Kind of. it's just that this story sounds completely bizarre. I don't mean to doubt you grandpa, but i'm having a hard time believing what is going on," Jaune said honestly.**

" **Look I know the story sounds unbelievable but wouldn't you say our evil spirits are unbelievable as well?" Avdol asked, trying to get Jaune to be more open.**

 **Jaune was about to retort, but sighed in defeat found the scene in Avdol's words.**

" **Alright, I can see your point."**

" **Well think what you want, but soon you will have no choice but to believe it," Joseph said as he sat down. "Look if you really want to know why I know Dio exists and why I have decided to go after him, the best way to convince you is to show you."**

 **Joseph then motioned towards Avdol, who took out an old film camera from his robes and gave it to joseph.**

"Man talk about old school, that is a really old camera," Yang said.

"Aren't those the ones that use film?" Ruby asked

"Yep,

"But what does this have to do with this Dio?" Ren asked.

" **You see the truth is that I myself made a startling revelation that led to all this, see about a year ago I discovered I developed a Stand of my own," Joseph said as he placed the camera down on the table.**

" **What did you say!?" Jaune and Holy asked.**

"So he had a stand thing too?" Ruby asked.

"Oh oh I wonder what it looks like?" Nora asked, hoping for a cool large ghost man like the other 2.

" **Alright, let me introduce you to my Stand!"**

 **Joseph then brought his hand up above his head, where yellow lighting and purple vines with thorns began to come out and surround it. He than slammed his hand down and the camera, breaking it. The vines from his hand then attached onto the camera as it too began to spark. After he did that, a photo than printed out, which Joseph took out to show everyone.**

" **Did you see it, the thorns that came out of my hand? This is my stand, and it can reveal far away visions and place them on film. The only downside is that I have to break a damn 300 lien camera to do it!"**

"Woooowww!" Nora and Ruby yelled in Awe.

"Wait, so his Stand can show him anything as long as he breaks a film camera?" Weiss asked.

"Seems like it, and that sounds pretty useful for scouting missions. Imagine how much easier it would be to check on far away villages and people, or maybe even track down wanted criminals and stop them," Blake said, really amazed with the power of the stand and its usefulness.

'Maybe it could even track down the white fang and Torchwick' She thought.

'I can see it now, the boys locker room without having to go there," Yang thought with a very perverted smile that didn't go unnoticed.

"And what are you thinking?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing."

"You were thinking about spying on people, preferably naked, with his Stand weren't you?" Blake asked.

"... No… Maybe… Yes." Yang admitted, getting a slap on the shoulder from Weiss.

"Don't be indecent."

"Come on you we're all thinking it too right?"

"NO!" Everyone respond.

"Hmp, party poopers," Yang muttered.

" **Excuse me is everything alright over here?" A waiter asked as he heard the commotion.**

" **We're fine thank you, now run along," Avdol said while waving him off.**

" **Of course," The waiter said as he walked off.**

"Yeah mind your own business, you're not a Stand user!" Nora yelled to the man.

"He can't hear you Nora," Ren said

"... Oh yeah."

" **In a manner of seconds a vision will appear on here Jaune, and it will reveal your very destiny!" Joseph said.**

" **What are you talking about?" Jaune asked.**

" **Jaune, Holy, have either of you taken the time to look at the back of your necks?"**

" **I repeat, what are you talking about?" Jaune asked as he and Holy were getting worried.**

" **You probably never even noticed it, but we all have it. It's a birthmark in the shape of a star, and it turns out that we all have it."**

 **Joseph then pulled back his shirt, revealing a star shaped birthmark on the back of their necks. Jaune and Holy did the same, showing that they all had the star mark of the Joestar family.**

"Whoa!" RWBY and NPR cried out in surprise.

"Wait, has Jaune always had that mark?" Pyrrha asked

"Considering its birth make I guess, we just haven't seen it before," Blake said.

"Come to think of it none of us have ever seen Jaune without his shirt on, so it makes sense we never saw this mark before," Ren said.

"But isn't it weird how he himself didn't know he had it for the past 17 years?" Nora asked, surprising the group.

"Wow, that is actually a good question, how did he not notice?" Weiss asked.

"Well it is on the back of his neck, pretty hard to notice," Yang said.

"But still, all this time, not even his mom or dad told him, more or less even noticed?" Blake asked.

"This is just weird," Ruby said, getting nods from everyone else.

" **Alright, but what does this all mean, and how does it tie to this Dio?" Jaune asked.**

" **My father died when I was young, but I asked my mom and she said he had one too. It seems that everyone with Joestar blood has this mark, no doubt your sisters too, same with yours Holy."**

" **Alright, but what about the photo, what's it going to show?"**

" **Its our destiny, something we alone are going to have to face, take a look for yourself!"**

 **Joseph turned the photo towards Jaune and Holy, and when it began to develope, it showed a large muscular man with blonde hair with his back turned to him shrouded in darkness. His shirt was off, and above his shoulder was in fact the same star shaped birthmark of the Joestar family.**

" **Dio, he shows up in all my spirit photos, and look right there above his shoulder! From the neck down of this bastard is Jonathan Joestar, my grandfather! THIS SON OF A BITCH TOOK OVER HIS BODY!"**

"WHAT!" RWBY and NPR yelled in shock.

"What the hell, that's impossible!" Weiss yelled.

"That's Dio, and what in the hell!?"

"He stole someone's body? And now he walks

 **The screen showed what looked like a ship being destroyed in an explosion and sinking to the bottom of the ocean, no doubt the ship Jonathan Joestar was on.**

" **100 years ago there was an incident over the ocean, all I know is what I learned from my Grandmother, Erina. Somehow Dio took over the body of my grandfather while on that ship and survived. This much I know is true, this bastard is somewhere hiding on the globe and plotting something. Since it has been 4 years since he was revived I have no doubt that's why our Stands have surfaced is somehow connected to this bastard!"**

" **In society our gifts can be called some psychic power unlike anything an Aura or semblance can do. I have had my stand since the day I was born, but your powers seem bound to Dio's body, or rather Jonathan Joestar's body. It is like there is some kind of invisible string that connects you all to him, his rebirth is your own, and with that comes the awakening of your stands," Avdol said as he explained everything to Jaune and Holy.**

"So it's because of Dio Jaune and his grandfather gained these powers?" Ruby asked.

"Seems that way, but how in the hell is he still alive after 100 years under the ocean, What is he?" Blake asked There was no way a human or faunus could survive under the ocean for that long.

"What if Dio has some strange power or stand that lets him live that long?" Pyrrha asked.

"If he does, than it's not good, I don't know why but just looking at him in that photo makes my spine shiver," Weiss admitted

" **Avdol, can you sense anything in this photo, a clue to where we could find him?" Joseph asked as he handed the photo to Avdol.**

 **Avdol closed his eyes, as if focusing some psychic power to try to find anything, but didn't.**

" **No, there is nothing in this photo I can find at all."**

" **I see, damn."**

 **Joseph then looked over to Holy, who was looking very scared about everything that has been revealed to her.**

" **Oh Holy, i'm sorry I sprung this on you out of the blue. How bout we go home now okay?"**

" **Okay," Holy said with a small smile.**

 **The group than all got up from their seats, sans Jaune who looked to be trying to process everything that has been said. He possesses a power not of Aura, that has been awakened because of a 100 year man who stole his great great grandfather's body and might be planning something that may involve him and his family getting harmed.**

"Jaune looks troubled," Pyrrha said with a frown, she didn't like seeing him like this. It reminded her when he was still at Beacon and being pushed around a lot.

"He has a lot on his mind no doubt. He must be trying to try and piece everything together and wondering how this could all happen to him," Ren said.

"It's all that stupid Dio's fault JoJo looks so down, let's break his legs!" Nora said making everyone sweat drop.

"No Nora," Ren said.

"Aw man."

" **You coming Jaune?"**

 **Jaune looked up to see Joseph standing above him, giving him a sympathetic look.**

" **Wha- oh yeah, sorry," Jaune said as he stood up.**

" **Don't worry about it son, the blame is mine for pushing this on you. Are you going to be okay?"**

" **Yeah i'm fine, it's just that this all just seems so sudden."**

" **Well the good thing is that we aren't exactly in a rush to go hunting for Dio just yet. We still have time for you to get use to all this before something does happen, but just know you're not going to go through this alone, you got your grandpa Joseph Joestar right by your side!" Joseph said while giving Jaune a thumbs up.**

 **Jaune smiled at the reassuring smile of his grandfather, he really was a cool guy in his opinion.**

"Man JoJo has a really cool grandpa," Yang said, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, he really is lucky to have such a nice guy by his side," Ruby said, agreeing with her sister

"Makes you wonder why he never tried to see Jaune until now," Pyrrha said.

" **Thanks Grandpa, I was really glad to have met you, you're a really cool guy you know," Jaune said making Joseph laugh "But if I may ask, why hasn't mom ever told me about you?"**

 **Joseph's face lowered a bit as he let out a sigh.**

" **To be honest I put the blame on your father. I never really got along with him. In my opinion he is a bit of a hard ass who takes things way too seriously. He didn't really like me either and didn't want his kids to be inspired by my 'attitude', whatever the hell that means. So after spending so much with him, I guess your mom began to drifted away from me."**

" **You know I really shouldn't be surprised. Dad was always the kind of guy who wanted only the best sometimes. Sometimes I think that's why he sent me here, guess he didn't want me anymore."**

"Wait a minute, you guys don't think Jaune's father disowned him?" Pyrrha asked.

Everyone just sat in silence over Pyrrha's words. If Jaune's dad was the kind of person who only wanted the best and didn't tolerate failure, would he not want Jaune anymore after coming back from Beacon. The thought didn't sit well with anyone at all.

" **Well screw him, he doesn't deserve you in my opinions. If your dad doesn't want you to be an Arc then so be it, you're too good to be an Arc, but perfect to be a Joestar." Joseph said, sending Jaune a bright smile.**

" **Jaune Joestar, sounds catchy," Jaune thought out loud.**

" **Sure does doesn't it, but how about we worry about that for a later date and go home, i'm pretty sure you miss sleeping on a real bed."**

 **Jaune nodded at that and walked with his grandfather towards home. Along the way he rubbed the back of his neck where his birthmark was, and began to wonder what lay ahead of him on this rather bizarre twist of fate, and as the group began their trek home, the screen faded out.**

"Looks like JoJo is in for a rather bizarre adventure wouldn't you agree?" Yang asked as she laid back on the couch.

"Seems like it,: Bake said with a nod.

"And who would have thought he was a part of such a bloodline as the Joestars," Weiss said, still baffled he was a part of such family,

"And now that he know is, he seems to understand that his whole life is about to change with this Dio," Ren said, wondering just how powerful this Dio is.

"The fact that he is a 100 year old guy who stole his great great grandfather's body body is pretty weird too," Nora said.

"I would prefer the word freaky if you ask me," Yang said.

"True, but i'm more concerned about Jaune, hopefully he will be okay," Pyrrha said, hoping Jaune won't get hurt too bad.

"Don't worry Pyrrha, now Jaune has a super cool ghost stand thingy to help him, even if he doesn't have Aura anymore," Ruby said, trying to cheer up the spartan.

Before anyone else could say anything, the screen came back to life once more, gaining everyone's attention.

 **The scene opened to what looked like some sort of bedchamber, where a large muscular man with long blonde hair was resting.**

" **Ughhh, again," The figure said as he rose from his bed.**

RWBY and NPR held their breaths at the appearance of the from Joseph's photo. His voice alone made everyone's hairs stick up on the back of their necks, as shivers went down their spines. Though they weren't there, they could feel the Aura of both calmness and death radiating from him.

Blake was the one most affected by the presence of the man however. Her faunus instincts telling her to get away from that man, wanting her to run as far away from him as she can.

" **Just now, an intense feeling like someone somewhere is watching me."**

 **The man rose his body just enough to allow the smallest of shadowy light to graze his upper neck, showing a scar going around his neck, as if someone stitched his head on his body.**

 **The man than rose to his feet, and began to stroll out of the room, talking aloud to himself.**

" **It is Jonathan's descendants, this body is sending out some sort of spiritual signal to his offspring."**

 **The scene then cut to a staircase, where the body of a young woman laid clad in nothing but a small towel. She had 3 holes in her neck, blood dripping down the stairs like a small waterfall.**

RWBY and NPR gasped in shock at the woman's body. They knew this man killed her, and they had a good feeling who he was.

" **It must be my fate, a fate that must be purged." the man said as he stood above the stairs where the body was.**

 **His shoulder was facing towards the camera, where the light shined just enough to show a star shaped birthmark right above his shoulder, the mark of the Joestar family.**

" **It's all set, I have taken the first step."**

Everyone held their breath as the scene faded to black. They only thought of one name to say after witnessing the man in front of the,

"Dio," Everyone said, their voices being only a whisper.

"So that's Dio, jeesh," Yang said as she wiped her brow.

"Did you see his body, it looked like someone stitched his head on it," Weiss pointed out.

"And the fact that it had a star birthmark above his shoulder means it is in fact Jonathan Joestar's body," Ren said.

"The fact that he already killed someone means he is definitely trouble," Blake said in disgust.

"And Jaune has to face him eventually, This is bad," Ruby said, making everyone fear what would happen once their friend faces this menace.

Before the TV could show them more of Jaune's life, a bright flash went off in the room, and three people found themselves tangled up with each other.

"OWWW! Where the hell am I?!"

"What is going on here!?"

"What in the name of-"

"Professor Ozpin/Professor Goodwitch/Uncle Qrow!?" RWBY and NPR yelled in surprise of the three arrivals.

"Students/Yang Ruby!?" The three adults yelled out.

"Well, here we go again!" Nora yelled

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

 **Like it? I worked hard for it, for some reason?**

 _ **I tried my best to get the script write with my own small changes and by having Jaune be Jotoro in Stardust Crusaders. Of course this means that he won't be a delinquent, but maybe a bit OOC along the way as he and the gang travel around the world on their bizarre adventure.**_

 _ **So leave a review, favorite and follow, and for god sakes STOP VOTING IN FUCKING COMMENTS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Josuke (Part 4) Is best JoJo**_

"So let me get this straight. We, along with you 7, have been somehow _magically,_ taken against our will to watch tv about some the guy who faked his way into beacon, unlocked some weird ghost man power, and is going on an adventure to stop some 100 year old man who wants to kill him and his family," Qrow said, summarizing everything that was told to him, "Did I leave out anything?"

"No, that's pretty much it," Ruby said with a nod of her head.

"But… How?"

"We don't know, but honestly it isn't all bad, the seats are pretty comfy," Yang said from her spot, sinking into the couch a bit.

"And there is no way out?" Glynda asked.

"No, we already looked," Nora answered.

"And do any of you know who exactly took us?" Ozpin asked.

"Nope, but we're pretty sure that after we finish watching this whoever has us stuck here will let us go," Ren explained.

"So we have no choice?" Glynda asked, having been tired of looking for a way out for over 10 minutes.

"Nope," Blake deadpanned.

"Well, I guess we really have no choice," Ozpin said as he sat down in a small couch next to the student's couch, followed by Glynda who was shaking her head.

"Alright, let's get this thing started I guess," Qrow muttered as he choose a single chair to sit in.

And with that the show began.

 **The scene opened up to a small house in the suburbs of Atlas, were Jaune was scene walking out the front door ,but unlike his normal clothes he was wearing a black school uniform with the exception of his hoodie over it. As Jaune began to walk toward out the door, Holy came outside dressed in a striped blouse, skirt and frilly apron.**

" **Wait up Jaune, you forgot something!" Aunt holly yelled as she walked up to Jaune.**

" **Here's your goodbye kiss," Holy said as she gave Jaune a small kiss on the cheek.**

" **Aunt holy," Jaune sighed feeling very embarrassed.**

"Uh Oh, someone is embarrassed," Yang said teasingly, followed by a few laughs from everyone, even from some of the adults.

" **Come on now Jaune, no matter how old you are you're still my little baby. Now come on, you know what to do."**

 **Jaune sighed in defeat as he faced his aunt and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.**

"Awwww," The girls said at the small heartwarming moment.

"JoJo may not want to admit it, but I guess deep down he knows how much of a momma's boy he is," Yang said.

"Wait JoJo?" Qrow asked.

"Apparently people confused his name for John, thus leading to people calling him JoJo," Blake answered.

"Ha! Lame!" Qrow said, only to get hit by Glynda. "Hey!"

"Don't be rude Qrow."

"Okay okay i'm sorry, jeesh, crazy woman."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

 **Jaune then proceeded to sling his bag over his shoulder before walking away from his house.**

" **Have a good day at school Jaune!" Holy yelled as she waved.**

" **Good grief, it's like i'm a little kid," Jaune said as he walked away, pulling his hood up as he went.**

"Like she said, no matter how old you get a child

 **The scene then changed further down the road were a group of schoolgirls, who found their attention on the young blonde walking by them.**

" **Hey is that JoJo?"**

" **You're right it is JoJo!"**

" **What? JoJo's back?"**

 **Soon enough the girls each began to crowd around the blonde as he walked, forming a little average of women all seemingly swooned by him.**

" **Hey JoJo!"**

" **Hi there JoJo!"**

" **Oh JoJo!"**

"What's happening?" Weiss asked out of total confusion.

"Maybe Jaune is the popular kid?" Nora asked.

"like at school or something?" Ruby asked.

"Looks like it, but why? Not that that isn't bad or anything, but why?"

"Maybe he's the school pretty boy. He has the baby face after all," Qrow said.

 **Before Jaune could say anything, one of the girls found it a good idea to get up and link her arm with Jaune's.**

" **Where were you yesterday JoJo? You weren't at school and I was worried something might have happened."**

"I don't know why, but This… doesn't feel right," Blake said.

"Pyrrha, are you okay?" Ren asked as he saw Pyrrha sitting their with a blank face on.

"Oh i'm fine," Pyrrha respond, her eye twitching ever so slightly.

 **However, before he could respond, another girl decided they were getting to close and personal, and shoved the other girl away from Jaune with a mad expression on her face.**

" **Who do you think you are getting that close with JoJo?"**

" **Excuse me!"**

" **You heard me!"**

 **The girls seemed glare at each other as they turned their backs to each other, Jaune and the other girls watching in slight amusement/confusion as to what was going on.**

" **Ugly."**

" **No boobs."**

" **Ugly."**

" **No boobs."**

" **Ugly!"**

" **No boobs!"**

 **The two girls seemingly had enough, and both got about an inch away from each other's faces and began yelling at one another at a really fast pace.**

" **Uglyuglyuglyuglyuglyuglyuglyuglyuglyuglyuglyuglyugly!"**

" **Noboobsnoboobsnoboobsnoboobsnoboobsnoboobsnoboobs!"**

"Are they seriously fighting over him!?" Weiss yelled, confused as to anyone would fight over Jaune of all people.

"It appears so, how odd," Ozpin said as he raised a brow at the situation.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Ruby asked.

"I will never understand today's youth," Glynda muttered to herself.

'Stay away from him,' Pyrrha thought, trying not to show her rage.

 **Jaune decided that enough was enough, and decided it would be best to break up this fight. He walked up to the two girls and put a hand on each of their shoulders, before separating them and putting himself in between them.**

" **Hey hey hey, there is no reason to fight. Can't we all just get along?"**

 **Now to a normal (sane) person these word were probably the most basic of all sentences you would hear from some guy who has no idea what was going on. But to a group of hormonal school girls who seemed to view Jaune as the school pretty boy, it was like it was grand poetry. To the girls it was as Jaune was surrounded by a pink background with flowers all around him, and the smile he gave when he looked at them didn't make it any better. All the girls gained blushed on their cheeks, and all let out a yell as they couldn't handle it.**

" **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

" **He's so dreamy!"**

" **He's really sweet!"**

" **Such a way with words!"**

No one said a thing, everyone taking the time to process what the hell just happened. Jaune Arc, the most basic and dorky guy they knew, was getting girls to scream over him by saying the most basic things.

What the fuck?

"...Are you kidding me?" Qrow asked, was he drunk or something? (don't answer that)

"I… Have no words," Blake said as she gazed at the screen.

"What is wrong with these girls, to get so dazzled over something like that!" Weiss yelled.

"I am so confused!" Ruby yelled.

"Pyrrha?" Nora asked.

"I'm fine Nora thank you," Pyrrha respond, silently wishing she could slap a bitch right now.

'Stay away from him!'

 **As Jaune decided that he had done his part, without even knowing how, he remembered that he still had to get to school, and continued on with the girls following behind him.**

 **As Jaune was about to reach the steps that led down to the school yard, the screen showed a new person watching Jaune from a little ways away. He was clad in the same type of uniform as Jaune, only his was a dark green. He had caucasian colored skin, long red hair with a single long bang over the right side of his face, and purple eyes. He also had long red earrings that seemed to resemble cherries. In front of the man was an art canvas, and on that canvas was a painting of Jaune.**

The teams and professors raised their brow at the bizarreness of the man. Why did he have a painting a Jaune.

"Ummm, why is that guy painting Jaune," Ruby asked.

"Maybe he's an art student?" Nora guessed.

"Maybe, but still a bit creepy," Yang said.

"I doubt it, I can't put my finger on it but this man looks like he's up to something, and I don't like it," Ren said, feeling a bit intimidated by the look on the man's face.

"You think he could be working with Dio?" Nora asked.

"Dio?" Glynda asked.

"Apparently JoJo and his family are being hunted down by this guy named Dio. He holds some sort of grudge against his family or something," Yang explained.

"Yeah, but that isn't the weirdest thing, the most bizarre part of all of this is that Dio was asleep under the ocean for apparently over 100 years, and even stole the body of Jaunes great grandfather," Ren said, shocking the professors and Qrow

"Did you say he slept under the ocean? For over 100 years old?" Ozpin asked.

"How is that possible, no one can survive for over that amount of time underwater," Glynda said, clearly not believing it.

"It's true, we saw Dio as well before you arrived, and he is indeed of possession of Jaunes great grandfather's body, and very much alive," Ruby said, causing the two teams to shiver at the memory of the man.

"Well shit, talk about wild. Is this Dio even human or Faunus?" Qrow asked.

"He looked human from what we saw, but we don't exactly know."

"How about we see if this new person will reveal any information to us," Ozpin said as everyone turned back to the TV.

 **As the redheaded man watched Jaune walk down the steps, he took his paintbrush and covered it in red paint. He then held it over Jaunes leg on the painting, and made a quick slash right above his knee.**

 **As Jaune reached halfway down the steps, his knee suddenly burst open, blood spurting out like a small fountain. He lost his balance, causing him to fly forward down the stairs.**

"JAUNE!" Everyone cried in shock.

The professors meanwhile gasped in shock at what just happened. These were normal civilians, yet that boy seemingly just cut Jaune without having to touch him at all. There was no use of an Aura or Semblance, yet he just did it with a simple flick of the wrist. Was this the power that Stands held, what were their limits. But more importantly, was Jaune going to be okay?

 **Jaune's mind was working at a million miles a second, if he didn't find something to stop his fall his head would split like a melon. While he was falling, he spotted a tree branch that was just out of his reach, and acting on instinct reached out to it. Jaune's arm wasn't long enough to reach it, but a flash of purple later and his Stand's arm reached out and grabbed it. Jaune was able to then swing right out of the way of the pavement and onto a bush next to the bottom of the stairs, breaking his fall.**

Everyone let out a large breath after seeing Jaune safe and sound. Their attention then was now turned to that redhead kid. Their thoughts of him were not in the highest regards right now. They just witnessed him try to kill their friend after all, so naturally they want to give him a piece of his mind. While the adults in the room would also like to restrain them, they had a few questions as well. How did that boy do thay? And what was that purple arm that sprung out of Jaune?

" **Oh my god JoJo fell all the way down the steps."**

" **Hey look he's okay, the branches broke his fall."**

" **Oh no JoJo!"**

 **As the girls came towards Jaune, he crawled out of the bushed and examined his cut. It wasn't to deep to his relief, but it needed to be patched up. He had no idea how this happened, and tried to think back to think of some answers.**

' **Did a branch trip me? No, I felt the wound come first, and there was nothing in my way.'**

 **As Jaune continued to ponder, the camera turned to the top of the steps were the redheaded boy stood watching over Jaune from above. It was like he was looking down upon him, like a lion about to devour it's prey.**

Teams RWBY and NPR were all glaring at the form of the redheaded boy. They all wished they could somehow hit him and make sure he wouldn't harm Jaune again.

"That bastard," Yang said through grit teeth.

"Luckily JoJo's stand was able to help him out to," Nora said

"How the did he even do that?" Weiss asked, referring to Kakyoin.

"It must be the work of his Stand, he must be a Stand user," Pyrrha said.

"So that was the power of a Stand?" Ozpin asked.

"It had to be, but there are multiple abilities that a Stand can have from what we have seen, though we don't know what Jaune's does yet," Blake said, going over all the Stand's they have seen so far.

"The simplest way to describe a stand would be calling them something like an semblance, at least that;s what I think," Ruby said.

"A power like a semblance yet doesn't require Aura, fascinating," Glynda said.

"And kind of scary, just look what that kid did, and if what you said was right that non Stand users can see Stands, think of the damage they could do," Qrow pointed out.

He was right. If a Stand user wanted to, they could potentially do a lot of harm to society. Hell they could even side with the White Fang.

"Well thoughts of Stands aside, let's get back to see if Mr Arc is okay," Ozpin s

" **I see, looks like he is able to summon quite a fierce Stand. It all makes sense now."**

 **The redheaded boy looked at his canvas, the red paint acting like the blood leaking from Jaunes wound. He then threw it aside, making it land on a tree branch.**

" **It's rather impressive, no wonder** _ **he**_ **wants me to get rid of him. But still,"**

 **The boy then flicked his paintbrush towards the canvas, causing it to explode.**

" **He is no match for the power of my stand."**

"I have no doubt now, he is obviously working with Dio," Ren said, silently cursing his name.

"Yeah, but JoJo's Stand will kick his ass!" Nora yelled.

"Yeah!" Yang and Ruby said in agreement.

 **The scene then cut to the bottom of the stairs, were a student was helping Jaune to his feet.**

" **You gonna be alright JoJo? That was some fall you took."**

" **Accidents happen a lot on those old steps."**

" **Yeah, so next time you should hold my hand, you know, just to be safe."**

 **As all of girls glared at that last one, Jaune looked back to the stairs were a redheaded boy was walking down towards Him. He felt a shiver go up his spine as he looked onto his emotionless face, and the way is eyes stared at him, it was like a raging lion staring directly into the eyes of it's prey.**

" **That cut looks really bad, here, take this to cover it," He said as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Jaune.**

"Damn him, literally just tried to kill him, and now going to try and get on his good side till he has a way to get rid of him," Yang said while gritting her teeth.

"He can't kill him out in the open, so like an assassin he will wait till he is alone to get rid of him," Glynda said.

"That will be hard to do now since Jaune is going to be at school, a place surrounded by people," Pyrrha said, hoping Jaune would stay out in the open so the boy won't strike.

"As long as mister Arc stays within view of the public, he won't be in any danger," Ozpin deducted.

"But what about his stand? No one else can see them," Ruby said.

"True, but Jaune doesn't know he is a stand user and wants to catch him off guard," Blake said.

" **Thanks," Jaune said as he took the handkerchief.**

" **Don't mention it," They boy said as he turned around and walked towards the school.**

 **As Jaune watched the boy leave, he had a distinct feeling in his gut that something was wrong. He didn't know why but something told him that this person meant only trouble for him.**

" **Hey excuse me!" Jaune called out, causing the boy to turn his head.**

"Did Jaune notice something?" Pyrrha asked.

"Maybe he figured that guy out?" Nora suggested.

"I doubt he figured it out already, but it looks like he is getting some weird feeling from him," Ren said.

" **I haven't seen you around here before, do you go to our school?"**

" **That would be correct. My name is Noriaki Kakyoin, I just transferred here yesterday. See you around," Kakyoin said as he turned and walked away.**

" **So that's the new guy around here, seems pretty cool," One of the girls said as she watched Kakyoin walk away.**

" **I have him in a few classes, all he does is sit in the back quietly and doesn't talk to anyone, kinda weird if you ask me."**

" **Yeah, but seems pretty cute."**

" **Yeah, but JoJo will always be cuter!"**

"Okay yeah I can see why JoJo can be called cute or maybe even handsome, but to fawn over him like this?" Yang said.

"I think we're getting off track here," Pyrrha said, wanting to change the subject.

 **As the girls around Jaune continued to talk amongst themselves, he kept his eyes on his retreating form of Kakyoin. He had a weird feeling in his gut that that told him something about him was dangerous. He lifted his arm up to his shoulder to where his birthmark was, something telling him that this was all connected somehow.**

 **The scene then shifted to the shadowy lair of Dio, who was still shirtless and shrouded in darkness once more, holding his hand on the birthmark on Jonathan's body.**

Teams RWBY and NPR felt a ping in their stomachs as they saw Dio appear on screen. Each one of them feeling uncomfortable seeing his shadowy presence around.

The 3 adults in the room took notice at the faces of both the two teams and the appearance of the man on screen. To them this man was a mystery.

" **At that time, I was very weak." Dio spoke.**

 **The screen then flashed to what looked like a burning hallway, where a single body was laid down among the flames. The body of Jonathan Joestar right before it was invaded by Dio.**

" **Lacking a body made me vulnerable at that time. If I hadn't taken Jonathan's body, I would never have survived all these years."**

 **Dio ran his hands all over** _ **his**_ **body, as if caught in ecstacy by the power it held.**

" **If it hadn't been for his energy, I would never have been able to augment my own strength to survive at the bottom of the ocean."**

 **As to show proof, the scene switched to the coffin from the beginning, still at the bottom of the ocean with Dio inside it.**

" **But still, this body has the bond of that of a parent and a Child, it bounds me to his offspring, like some sort of string that connects them together."**

 **The scene then showed what is presumably the Joestar bloodline. All the way from Jonathan to Jaune. It then showed Dio walking up a set of stairs in his lair, were a group of servants knelled beside him as he passed.**

" **They seem to know of my existence, and the power that I have obtained through taking Jonathan's body. The stand!"**

Teams RWBY and NPR gasped at Dio's statement, Dio had a stand? One he stole from Jonnathan? This was not good.

 **Dio then walked down the hallway above the stairs, passing by candles as they lit up from his presence alone till reaching a mirror at the end of the room, were Dio placed a hand on his reflection.**

" **But of course, everything has it's advantages and disadvantages. But it matters not, for I will eliminate the Joestar clan one by one. This is swear!"**

Now both of the teams in the room already had the displeasure of seeing Dio before, so seeing him a second time wasn't too bad. The adults thought, this was their first time seeing him. Each one of them were fully trained hunters who have taken on hundred of Grimm, never once showing or feeling the slightest of fear. But when they saw this man appear, something inside all 3 of them made them feel something. To them, it was like they were in the presence of _Her._ And when he spoke, they all felt the hairs on the back of their necks. It was both relaxing, but so wrong, so very wrong.

"So that was Dio huh?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, and did you see the star mark on his shoulder? That means that the body he has on him is not his own, but belonged to JoJo's great grandfather Jonathan," Yang said.

"It was because of that body, and some other power that gave him the ability to survive for over a hundred years, under the ocean no less," Weiss said.

"But what power gives someone the ability to live over a hundred years without the need for food or water? There is no semblance or amount of Aura on Remnant that could do that," Glynda said in shock.

"We think it may be a Stand ability, maybe prolonging life or something," Blake said

"But we have no real proof to back that up, all we can do is sit and watch.

"Well, best we get to it then shall we?" Ozpin asked.

 **The scene then changed to Jaunes Aunt's house, were Joseph and Avdol were in the living room, Joseph wearing a puffy jacket and shivering a bit.**

" **Seriously how does everyone stand this friggin cold! This is exactly why I hate coming to Atlas, how can you stand it Avdol!?"**

"Bah, I agree with him, how the hell do you people do it?" Qrow asked Weiss.

"Cause she's an ice queen," Yang said before Weiss could voice anything.

"Oh hush you, the cold isn't that bad, you just have to get use to it."

"Nah, I like being hot rather and _weiss_ cold."

Everyone, even the adults, groaned at the very terrible pun. Goddammit Yang.

"What? Nothing?"

"That was terrible Yang," Ruby said to her sister.

"Can we please get back to watching, I would rather not want to hear your puns," Blake said.

 **Avdol didn't seem to be bothered by the cold at all, as he seemed more relaxed in his normal clothing while drinking from a cup of hot tea.**

" **Well I find it rather relaxing. It is nice to be out of the hot sands of Vacuo and into some more cool weather, it calms me a bit especially this nice tea, would you like some Mr Joestar?"**

"At least someone can appreciate it," Weiss said, finding herself liking Avdol more and more. To her she seemed like the most mature out of the group so far.

" **Hmg! Instant coffee will work fine thank you!" Joseph said as he pulled out a thermos of pre made coffee.**

" **Suit yourself, but I think there is something I would like to discuss with you," Avdol said, gaining Joseph's attention. "If it is possible for us to see Dio, would it not make sense for him to be able to see us?"**

Everyone in the room widened their eyes a bit at the thought. If it were possible for the group to see Dio thanks to Joseph's spirit photo's, would it be possible for Dio to see them? And would that mean he would be able to plan around the oncoming Joestar's and co?

"They can see Dio?" Ozpin asked.

"Yep, JoJo's grandfather has this cool ability to take a photo of anyone or anything around the world using his Stand. Though he has to break a really old and expensive camera to do it. But it's really cool," Ruby said.

"Anything and anyone you say?"

"Yep, pretty neato isn't it?"

Ozpin hummed in response. It truly did seem like a really neat thing to have, especially if one would want to check on a few girls, or one certain witch.

 **Joseph seemed to take not of Avdol's words. If they could see Dio, then Dio could see them and possibly know of their plans. Hell he could have sent someone out already to try and take them out for all they know.**

" **It seems possible, but for now we can only hope something doesn't happen."**

" **What about your grandson, should we notify him or possibly ask him to stay home from school for a while?"**

" **No, I know he can take care of himself. That's not saying i'm not worried, but his stand will be able to give him the upper hand if anything does go wrong," Joseph said as he took a sip of his coffee, before spitting out. "BLAH! Atlas coffee is absolutely vile!"**

" **... That's Vale coffee sir," Avdol deadpanned.**

"Shows him right," Weiss said.

"You really don't like JoJo's grandfather do you?" Blake asked.

"Like I said before, he seems to be rather rude and over excessive. And since when have you been calling Jaune JoJo?"

"What can I say, it does stick," Blake said with a shrug.

"Ayyyyy," Yang said while making finger guns at Blake.

"That's one more for nickname, let's see if we can get the whole crew going!" Nora proclaimed, making her new goal to have everyone call her old leader JoJo. Now how to make the professors call him that?

 **The scene then switched to the nurse's office, were Jaune was sitting in a chair being looked over by the school nurse.**

" **That is one nasty cut you have their JoJo, what happened did you get in some sort of fight?" The nurse asked.**

"HAHAHA, even the staff call him JoJo, this is just too good!" Yang said while laughing along.

"Really not that funny Yang," Pyrrha said.

"It's a little funny."

"But not enough to be laughing like you are."

" **Come on now JoJo is way to mellow to get in a fight with anyone," A student laying on in one of the doctor beds said.**

" **Yeah he couldn't even hurt a fly," A second student said.**

"But what about those guys he fought? He broke 15 of their bones and stuff," Ruby said.

"And blew up their nuts," Nora added.

"Excuse me?" Glynda asked, making sure she heard right.

"Well right before you came, we learned that when Jaune manifested his Stand, he was jumped by a group of guys and managed to not only fend them off, but also break about 15 of their bones," Pyrrha said.

"And busted their nuts?" Qrow asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable after imagining the amount of pain that caused.

"Yep, pretty cool huh?" Nora asked.

"How about we drop that and get back to the show?" Ren asked.

" **Yeah, I just fell down the stairs outside was all," Jaune said to the nurse who just laughed it off.**

" **Clumsy as ever I see, don't worry i'll take care of it," The Nurse said as she pulled out a pair of scissors.**

" **Um what are you doing?"**

" **Cutting your pants of course, I can't take care of that cut with the fabric in the way."**

 **Jaune just stood up from his chair, surprising the doctor.**

" **I would prefer you would not, these are my only pair right now," He said, making the doctor laugh a bit.**

" **My, who knew you were so thrifty, but okay. Just take them off and i'll take care of it when your done."**

"And for the first time in his life, JoJo gets a woman to make him drop his pants," Yang said in a teasing tone.

"Yang!" Pyrrha and Ruby cried out.

"Mrs Xiao-Long, Would you please refrain from using such language," Glynda demanded.

"Aww, but there is so much potential."

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"No mamm!"

 **As Jaune went to the other side of the room to take off his pants, the doctor then turned over to the two students on the beds.**

" **Now while he is doing that, let me take your temperature to prove that you're all just a bunch of silly fakers."**

" **Come on now doc were really sick,"**

" **Yeah we're telling the truth, can you just let us go home?"**

 **The doctor just laughed at the obvious not sick students and went to get a thermometer to take their temperatures before sending them back to class.**

"Ah the fake colds, oldest trick in the book," Yang said, remembering all the times she did that to get out of class.

"Yes, and something that will never in my class," Glynda said, remembering all the students who tried to get out of class because the just happened to get a cold, on a test day.

"Happen a lot?" Qrow asked.

"Not as much as before, but there is the one from time to time."

 **As Jaune was about to take off his pants, he saw that the handkerchiefhe got from Kakyoin fell out of his pocket and went to go pick it up. But when he did he saw something was written on the back.**

" _ **Jaune Arc, I will kill you with my Stand today! - Noriaki Kakyoin,"**_

" **What the hell, Kakyoin?!"**

"Looks like cats out of the bag since Kakyoin revealed himself," Yang said.

"But what does he plan to do now that Jaune knows he is a Stand user, trying to kill him no less?" Pyrrha asked.

"He's probably watching right now, Mr arc will have to be on high alert right now if Kakyoin plans to reveal himself physically," Ozpin said.

 **He heard what sounded like the doctor having a small stroke and turned around to see what was going on. When he did, he saw the doctor began to shake a bit, before flaring her arm around like it was connected to some sort of puppet string.**

Everyone was surprised at what they were seeing. What was the doctor doing?

"The hell?" Qrow asked confusingly

"What is she doing, is she having some sort of stroke?" Ruby asked.

"No, this is something else," Pyrrha said.

"You think Kakyoin is responsible for this?" Blake asked the group.

" **Hey doc, what are you doing?" The first student asked, a little freaked out by the doctor.**

" **What does it look like you fool, i'm shaking the thermometer to reset it!" The doctor yelled.**

 **When the screen showed the doctor's face, something was clearly wrong with her. Her skin was pale and showing a shade of light green. Her eyes facing up and across from each other, and foam was beginning to froth from her mouth. Her voice was shrilled a bit, as if she had a sore throat and has gone a day without water.**

"Okay, definitely not a stroke," Yang said.

"What gave it away, the frothing at the mouth or her skin?" Blake asked.

"But what is wrong with her, she looks like she's possessed or something," Nora said.

"It has to be Kakyoin, why else would she be acting like this? Maybe he possessed her or something," Ruby said.

"Maybe it's his Stand?"

 **Jaune figured something just wasn't right, if the doctors attitude wasn't anything to go by. He saw something within his peripheral vision and saw something on the floor. It looked like some sort of white tentacle with a emerald green liquid filling going up the doctor's legs. (You know where it's going)**

"Okay that's just gross!" Yang said.

"What do you mean Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Where do you think that thing is going?"

Ruby thought about it for a moment, and realized how the tentacle was going up the doctor's legs, and into her body. She began to blush a bit at were exactly the tentacle was, and everyone else seemed to take note of it and began to feel a bit grossed out.

"Okay that is just disgusting!" Weiss screeched.

"What is this some sick porn!?" Qrow yelled.

" **B-but doctor that isn't a thermometer, it's a pen!" The first student asked.**

" **A pen? A pen?! What are you stupid? Can't you see that this isn't some stupid pen?! Maybe you should take a closer look!"**

 **The doctor then held the pen in a reverse grip, and stabbed the front of it right into the eye of the student.**

" **AHHHHHHHH!" the student yelled in agony**

"OH MY GOD!" Yang and Nora yelled together.

Ruby and Nora hid their eyes from the bloody display after seeing the pen literally go into the man's eye and cause a splash of blood to come out, Weiss felt really sick, Blake could only stare in horror at what was happening with Pyrrha, while Glynda, Qrow and Ozpin just stood there in shock at what they were just witnessing.

" **Haha… hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHH!"**

 **Everything took a turn for super worse as the doctor began to laugh like some sort of psychopath. She recoiled enough that she pulled the pen out of the students eye, causing blood to squirt out like a small water fountain. The two students took no time at all and burst from their seats and ran for their lives, one of them missing an eye and pleading for help. Jaune still stood in his place, trying to wrap his mind over what just happened.**

 **The doctor eventually calmed down and turned to face Jaune, her face that like a rabid dog, pointing the bloody pen at him.**

" **What about you JoJo? You're not going to go an about how you think this is some sort of pen you fool!" The doctor said as she thrusted the pen towards Jaunes face.**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Run JoJo!" Nora and Ruby yelled at the screen.

 **Jaune was able to catch the doctor's hand before she could stab his eye out and moved it out the way enough so that it hit him in the cheek, piercing the skin and making him let out a pained grunt as a small trail of blood fell down his face. He tried to move her hand more, but was struggling from the doctors seemingly inhuman strength.**

" **What in the world, where is this strength coming from?"**

" **My my, look what we have here," A familiar voice called out.**

 **Jaune looked over to the window to see Kakyoin sitting in the window frame, a wooden puppet in his hand, and a smug grin on his face.**

Everyone began to glare at Kakyoin as they saw him appear on screen. Their initial thoughts of him so far were already bad, but seeing as he just possessed some woman on screen no doubt, and was using her to try and kill Jaune

" **Kakyoin? Is this you're doing?!"**

" **Well I'd be lying if I denied," Kakyoin said with a laugh.**

" **And when I was cut while walking down the stairs, that was you wasn't it!?"**

" **My, quite the detective aren't you, but onto more pressing matters."**

"What are you planning you bastard?" Yang muttered.

"Don't you dare try and kill JoJo you jerk!" Nora yelled.

"He can't hear you Nora," Ren said, but not disagreeing with his partner.

"Who cares, Kick his butt JoJo!" Ruby yelled.

" **As of this moment, my stand is currently possessing that woman," Kakyoin said as he brought out a wooden puppet to fiddle around with. "If you hurt my stand you will just end up hurting her as well, JoJo."**

"So we were right, It was the work of his Stand," Ren said.

"A stand that has the ability to posses people," Ozpin muttered to himself.

"The way he did it thought was just appalling," Glynda said.

"Yeah, but think of all the things he could do with his Stand. He could take over people and make them do whatever they wanted without question. Commit crimes, rob people, or something more Vile," Qrow pointed out.

"But maybe Jaune's Stand will be able to defeat him," Pyrrha said.

"Hopefully, or else he Stands no chance."

" **Dammit, just who the hell are you?" Jaune yelled, still trying to keep the nurse from stabbing him to death.**

" **I told you, I am Noriaki Kakyoin, and my stand here," Kakyoin said while gesturing to the puppet, "Is known as [Hierophant Green]. For your information I am human yes, but I have pledged loyalty to** _ **him,**_ **and for that I must kill you!"**

 **Kakyoin then made a motion with his puppet, and the women seemed to mimic it and charge forward to try and attack Jaune. She managed to push him back a bit and thrust the pen a little deeper inside his cheek, but Jaune was still holding her back a bit. She rose up a bit above his head and let out a screech as she continued to try and kill Jaune.**

"Jaune needs help, since the Doctor is possessed by Kakyoin's Stand she gained lots of strength that will overpower his," Pyrrha pointed out.

"But there is no one else around, unless another Stand user comes in to help he will have to fight on his own," Weiss said.

"But we can't lose hope, JoJo still as a strong Stand, and he may be able to defeat Kakyoin," Ruby said.

 **While the doctor continued to screech, Jaune noticed that there was something in the doctor's mouth. It looked like a small shadowy blob with two circles of light in the center. Was this Kakyoin's Stand? If it was then he had to get it out of her, but that was quite the task seeing both of Jaune's hand were focused on holding the doctor back.**

 **He then had an idea, a stupid idea, but an idea nonetheless. Jaune managed to shove the doctor a litte, creating an opening for him t o get the stand out of her. He then leaned forward as fast as he could, and pressed his lips on the doctor's.**

Everyone felt their jaws hit the floor at what they had just witnessed. Jaune was in what could be considered a life or death situation, and he kisses the crazed doctor as a way to survive?

"What the hell!?" Yang yelled again.

"Ewwww!" Ruby and Nora shouted, seeing what looked like tongue play going on.

"That is just appalling! What on earth is he thinking!?" Weiss shrieked.

 **Jaune felt something inside of the doctor, and called his Stand to cover his mouth and bit down. He then leaned back from the doctor, his stand coming out in front of him with what was presumably Kakyoin's Stand caught in his teeth by the tip of the head**

Everyone in the room was baffled at what Jaune'

Teams RWBY and NPR have already seen Jaune's Stand in full view, but to the adults this was a surprise. This was their first real view of a Stand, their first view of something other than Aura (Not really)

"Did Jaune just kiss her to remove the Stand? What kind of strategy is that!?" Weiss screeched.

"I mean… It worked," Yang pointed out.

"Yeah, but really?" Blake asked, still baffled (and blushing a bit) from what she saw.

"That was a bit… Eccentric," Glynda said.

"That's one way to put it," Qrow mumbled.

"At least he was able to survive, and we also got a good view of Mr arc and Kakyoin's Stand," Ozpin said, impressed a bit by the reveal of Stands.

Meanwhile Pyrrha felt a bit heartbroken at what she just saw. Yes the kiss wasn't something out of love, but in order for Jaune to survive, but the fact that did it, his first kiss no less, with a possessed doctor made her heart ache a lot.

 **Now Jaune has only seen three Stands counting his own, but this one looked the weirdest to him. It was somewhat humanoid, but looked to be also robotic in terms of figure with what looked like a long snake/string like lower body. It's skin was like transparent with what looked like some bright green fluid flowing through its skin, with white armour on it's head, chest, arms and legs. It also seemed to wear a mask on its face and had bright yellow slitted eyes.**

"You know, it looks like a giant human melon," Nora pointed out.

"It also looks like some sort of robot," Blake said

"A giant robot melon man, I don't know if that is really cool or really weird," Yang wondered.

"It's weird in general, the fact that it also can possess people makes it also very dangerous," Weiss said.

 **Jaune's Stand then took [Hierophant Green] out of it's teeth and held it above it's head and gripped it with it's large hands by the neck and head.**

' **To think my first kiss was with the nurse.'**

" **So this is your stand Kakyoin? I'll admit it looks pretty weird, but hey what do I know."**

" **You...you will regret that," Kakyoin said through grit teeth, feeling the pain of Jaune's stand gripping his Stand's neck and head.**

" **I wouldn't move if I were you. You see my grandpa gave me some pretty good information the other day. It turns out Stands share a certain bond with their master, and whatever damage or pain they take, we feel. So unless you want to be choked out or have you head blow like a grape I suggest you come alone with me to see my Grandpa. We're going to have a very long talk about Dio."**

"And with that, they can finally be able to track down Dio," Pyrrha said.

"One more step closer to avenging his great grandfather, and stopping whatever he has planned for JoJo and his Family," Blake said.

 **Before Jaune could take Kakyoin to his Grandfather, The windows in the room all shut, and Kakyoin began to laugh. Jaune then looked over at Kakyoin's Stand, and saw some green liquid began to leak out of the Stand's hands.**

"Crap, that doesn't look good," Yang said.

"What is that?" Glynda asked.

"Looks like mouthwash," Nora pointed out.

"I don't think it's mouth wash Nora," Red said.

' **What the heck, what is that green fluid coming out of his Stand?' Jaune thought as he saw the emerald liquid coming out of the Stands hand.**

" **I warned you JoJo, now suffer the consequences," Kakyoin said as he made a motion with his puppet, his stand copying the puppet and bringing his hands together.**

"Definitely not mouthwash," Qrow said.

"It looks like he is preparing for an attack, Jaune has to get out of the way before he gets hit," Pyrrha said, fearing that Jaune will get hurt.

" **Now then, feel the power of my [Hierophant Green]!"**

' **Crap, what is he doing with his Stand?' Jaune thought as he felt something bad was going to happen.**

 **Before Jaune could continue his train of thought, the same emerald green liquid coming out of [Hierophant Green's] hand began to shoot out between its fingers like a water jet. The Stand then began to pull it's hands apart, creating a shining torrent of water between both his palms. With one swift turn of it's hands, the liquid began to shoot out towards Jaune with what looked like sharp emeralds flying towards him as well.**

" **{Emerald Splash}!" Kakyoin yelled out.**

 **The attack flew right towards Jaunes Stand, scratching his body all over and pretty much shredding it's chest. The effect mirrored on Jaune, and caused him to be flown off his feet and thrown right into the doorframe behind him.**

"Jaune/JoJo!" RWBY and NPR cried.

" **So what do you think of my {Emerald Splash}? That green liquid you saw come out of my Stand was actually a surge of destructive energy that tore straight through your stand. No doubt your insides are nothing but mush after such an attack, and as for that doctor."**

 **Jaune attempted to get up, but the pain in his chest was too large for him to get to his feet, but he managed to lift his head to see past the doctor behind Kakyoin begin to spaz out. She tried to get to her feet, but blood suddenly erupted from her mouth, and she fell to the floor.**

Everyone gasped at seeing the nurse fall down, blood leaking from the wounds on her body. They expected her to be at the most unconscious or drowsy from a possession, but not die, at least that's what everyone hoped didn't happen.

"But How? Didn't JoJo take the Stand out of her?" Ruby asked.

"There must be an aftereffect of dragging it out of her," Ren stated.

"It must of hurt her while it was being dragged out, that seems like a possibility," Glynda said.

" **Oh look at that, such a pain," Kakyoin said nonchalantly.**

Everyone clenched their fists at seeing Kakyoin care so little for the life of a person. The fact that he brushed it off like a fly on his shoulder made everyone want to bash his face in all the more.

" **B-but how?! I was sure I took your stand out of her!" Jaune cried out in anguish.**

" **Didn't you hear my warning JoJo? I said that if you were to attack my stand it will hurt her even more. My stand [Hierophant Green] may have a larger range than yours, but it dislikes being in the open and prefers to hide itself. If you were to pull it from hiding it would get angry, so when you pulled it out of that doctors body, it hurt her all the way out."**

"So it seems his Stand did have an after affect," Ozpin said.

"So it likes to hide in closed and possibly dark spaces. Reminds me of Deathstalker in a way, disturb it while it's resting in it's nest and you get clipped," Qrow pointed out.

" **Take a good long look JoJo, because this was all your fault! If you had simple let me kill you where you stand then the good doctor over there would still be alive and kicking. It's because of you that an innocent woman had to die!"**

Everyone felt their blood boil at Kakyoin's words. Not only did he so nonchalantly take a life away from an innocent person, but now he blamed the entire whole deal onto Jaune, all because he exists. He was trying to push the blame onto him, hoping to make him feel the guilt and regret of him being the reason that her and possibly many others had to die. Everyone wanted to just punch the smug face of Kakyoin as he stood there.

 **As Jaune continued to listen to Kakyoin's every words, he found himself feeling something he doesn't feel very often, Anger. He grasped part of the broken wall next to him, and began to lift himself from the ground, much to Kakyoin's amusement/disappointment.**

" **And still you get up, honestly this is just hilarious. Do you think that a weakling like yourself has any chance against the likes of me? Your stand may be impressive sure, but my [Hierophant Green] Is far superior. You're like a child about to go up against a skilled Huntsman, why do you even bother?"**

 **Jaune was now on his feet, the feeling of anger inside him about to burst open. The words of being called weak and pathetic sticking out like a sore wound. He's had enough.**

" **Look, no one ever said that Jaune Arc was a tough guy. I got the crap beaten out of me a lot, more times than I can count. I couldn't stand up for myself against bullied, and I ended up hurting those around me because of that. I was to weak to go out there and make a name for myself, and because of that I got shunned by my own damn father!"**

Everyone was a little caught off by Jaune's tone. Never before had they seen him so mad before, and the look on his face that was filled with rage was so foreign to them. It was clear that he was tired of being pushed around now, and he was going to show Kakyoin what happens when you make him mad, something everyone was hoping form.

"Woah, he looks mad now," Yang said with a whistle.

"Kakyoin's really in for it this time," Ruby said in agreement.

"True, but right now it would seem that Mr. Arc might let his anger get the best of him at a time like this," Ozpin said, taking note of Jaune's anger.

" **But still, I will not just stand by and watch you hurt another person. Some evil bastard like you, who think they are some hotshot who can use the weak for their own personal game, someone so evil that they will not bat an eye after hurting someone, especially an innocent woman! which is exactly what you did! And you and your Stand get to just stick back free of Consequence! So because of that," Jaune then pulled up his hood, his eyes glaring at Kakyoin, "I will judge you myself!"**

"Yeah! JoJo is going to kick Kakyoin's butt!" Nora yelled while throwing her fists in the air.

"That Kakyoin Kid still has a range advantage though, so looks like good the Arc kid needs to get real close in order to pound him into a pulp," Qrow said.

"Well the important thing here is that Jaune will defeat Kakyoin," Pyrrha announced.

"Are you sure about that Pyrrha, because right now he is at a disadvantage?" Weiss asked.

"That may be true Weiss, but from what we've gathered Jaune has an incredibly powerful Stand," Ren answered.

"But power isn't everything in a situation, you can't just punch your way out of a situation," Glynda said (You can in JoJo)

" **Me? Evil? You see that where you're wrong, the loser is the one who is evil, and the winner gets justice. And how you win in battle is irrelevant!"**

 **Kakyoin the thrust his hand towards Jaune, causing [Hierophant Green] to launch its string like limbs towards Jaune. His training from when he was a hunter in training kicked in, and he dodged out of the way in time. He landed on the floor and kicked a small table at [Hierophant Green], but its tentacles were able to catch it and crushing it. Jaune tried to look for another way out, but was unfortunately found himself bound by the Stand's tentacles. But despite that, Jaune didn't show any sign of worry.**

While most of the people began to worry for Jaune's safety, the adults and a few others noted that despite the situation, Jaune didn't look as if he was in any danger at all.

"He's planning something," Ren said.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked.

"He's calm, not showing any indication that he is worried about the current predicament, which means he has something up his sleeve."

"But what can he do? He is bound up by those weird tentacle things and can't fight back?" Ruby

"Only one way to find out," Qrow stated.

" **Now then, let me show you why the loser is the real evil," Kakyoin said as he prepared another {Emerald Splash} and fired it at Jaune.**

" **Really? The loser is the one who is evil?" Jaune asked.**

 **As the {Emerald Splash} came towards Jaune, his stand flashed in front of him and blocked it by crossing it's arms and deflected it as if it were nothing, much to Kakyoin's surprise.**

" **ORA!"**

" **What, but no one can just shrug off {Emerald Splash}!"**

" **Well let me just show you how evil your are!"**

 **Before Kakyoin could react however, Jaune's stand ran towards [Hierophant Green] and grasped it by the neck, and began to shake the stand like it was some kind of chew toy in a dogs mouth.**

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"**

 **As The stand continued its shaking, the effect seemed to mirror onto Kakyoin, who was beginning to feel blood spit out from his mouth due to the violent shaking. The Stand then made a fist with its free hand and threw a hard punch right at its head, causing small ripples to appear on its body before it unleashed an incredibly fast barrage of punches.**

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA"!**

Everyone watching had their mouths open wide as they sat there witnessing the power of Jaune's Stand. The flow of punches seemed to be infinite as the Stand's arm became not but a blur as they unleashed blow after blow onto [Hierophant Green].

" **I will teach you justice, with my Stand!"**

 **Jaune's Stand then threw [Hierophant Green] up into the air, and before it could gain the chance to move, Jaune's Stand threw one final punch right into it's temple, launching it into the ceiling**

" **ORRRRRAAAAA!"**

 **The punch was so strong that it caused a large shockwave that flowed through the whole school, causing all the windows to break and the walls to crack. Kakyoin had the worse of it though, his body reared back as blood seemed to explode from the wounds caused by Jaune's Stand, and fell to the floor.**

" **Your Stands p-power, i-it's incredible," He said before falling into unconsciousness.**

Everyone in the room was silent for a second, no one said a thing. Everyone was so in awe after witnessing the power of Jaune's Stand. Seeing what was considered one of the weakest of them all go all out and completely wreck the hell out of a person with an amazing power.

"That was totally awesome!" Nora yelled as she jumped out of her seat with her fists in the air.

"JoJo totally wrecked that guy!" Yang said.

"Yeah! Kakyoin was all like 'I'm gonna hurt you,' but Jaune was like 'No, i'm gonna beat you up!' and his stand was all like 'Ora ora'!" Ruby said while trying to mimic Jaune's Stand punches.

"Okay i'll admit, that was actually pretty neat," Qrow said, actually impressed by these Stands.

"He did overdo it thought, I think he broke about half the school from that last punch," Ren said.

"Why do you kids have to be so destructive," Glynda muttered, remembering all the times she had to clean up after the students, these two teams specifically.

" **Crap, looks like I overdid it," Jaune said as he looked over the room. "I mean it's great that I have a strong Stand, but sometimes I feel like it can be a bit savage."**

 **Jaune then looked over to the downed form of the doctor and ran over to her. He bent down to check her pulse. When he felt the steady rising pulse on her neck he let out a sigh of relief.**

" **She will be fine once she gets some medical attention, as for Kakyoin I have no idea."**

Everyone felt relieved by learning that the nurse would live, thought the fact that she, while under the influence of Kakyoin's stand did still stab a student in the eye, may lose her job.

"So is she going to be charged with assault or something?" Qrow asked.

"Possibly, even if she doesn't remember the whole thing she could get arrested even, and all because of a power she had no control of," Weiss said.

"All because of Kakyoin," Blake said a bit bitterly.

"Well at least he's finally got put in his place," Ruby pointed out

 **Suddenly what sounded like the fire drill rang through the school hallway, no doubt from someone who heard the explosive shock wave and pulled it. Jaune then heard the sounds of students and teachers yelling from the hall.**

" **What was that?!"**

" **Sounded like some sort of explosion!"**

" **Did a gas pipe blow up?!"**

" **I don't know but it came from the nurse's office!"**

"Time to get the hell out of dodge," Yang exclaimed.

"But shouldn't he stay and help fix all the damages?" Ruby asked.

"He can't, there is already too much on his plate. He needs to get Kakyoin to his grandfather to find out more about Dio. And besides, even if he stayed he wouldn't really be able to give a good explanation," Blake pointed out.

 **As Jaune heard some of the voices and sounds of footsteps approach, he acted fast. He went over to Kakyoin's downed form and picked him up. He saw the open Window he came in from and jumped out.**

" **I never thought I would be a person to ditch school, but after everything that just happened I think this is for the best. I need to get this guy over to Grandpa, maybe then we could learn more about Dio," Jaune said as he ran off the school campus towards home, and the screen turned black before another stats card came on screen.**

 **Stand Name - [Hierophant Green]**

 **Stand Master - Noriaki Kakyoin**

 **Power - C**

 **Speed - B**

 **Range - A**

 **Durability - B**

 **Precision - C**

 **Growth Potential - D**

"What is this?" Glynda asked.

"Stand stats cards. Each stand has a rating from A - E in terms of their power speed and etcetera. It pretty much just tells us how powerful or effective a Stand is," Weiss said.

"And how powerful is Mr Arc's Stand?" Ozpin asked.

"We don't know, they haven't showed up yet," Pyrrha said.

"Well one thing is for sure, he is definitely stronger than [Hierophant Green]," Blake said.

 **As The screen shifted back, it showed Aunt Holy at home sweeping the backdoor patio. She wa humming along to a little tune till she felt a small sensation fill her body. She stopped sweeping and turned around to look inside the house, where she saw a photo of Jaune on the counter, and ran towards it to hold in her arms.**

" **I just had the most incredible connection to my nephew! Oh he must be thinking of me right now!" She said.**

Teams RWBY and NPR only sweat dropped at Holy's excessive attitude, having already seen how childish she could be, and passionate about her nephew. The adults however were a bit weirded out, to them it's almost as if she thought of Jaune as her own son.

"She seems to be really passionate about her Nephew," Glynda said.

"Yeah, and I find it a bit creepy to be honest," Qrow said.

"Yeah, she kinda acts like that a lot, and can be quite the child sometimes," Blake added.

"You know if you think about it, it's almost as if she see's JoJo as her own child," Ruby thought aloud.

 **Just then, Jaune came around the back door still holding the bleeding Kakyoin in his arms, and heard every word his aunt said.**

" **Well I do have a bit on my mind lately," He said, gaining Holy's attention.**

" **Jaune?! What are you doing home from school already?! And who is that person in your arms?! Did you do that?!"**

" **It's complicated, and let's just say it has something to do with Dio. Where's grandpa and Avdol?"**

" **There in the living room, but what exactly is going on?"**

" **Like I said it's complicated. I'll explain later, but can you go look for a medkit, were going to need it," Jaune said as he walked away towards the living room.**

 **Holy watched her nephew run towards Joseph and Avdol With a concerned look on her face. Ever since they were brought into the light about the whole Joestar family, things seemed to be turning in the wrong direction.**

"Looks like things are starting to heat up around here," Nora said.

"Yeah, Holy probably hasn't been taking things too well since the revelation about Dio and all that," Yang said in agreement.

"All of them have probably been under a lot of stress from dealing with all of this, and just wait until they go after Dio," Ren announced.

Boy were they in for a fun time.

 **The scene then switched to the living room, were Kakyoin was laid flat on his back, Jaune, Joseph and Avdol all around him. Joseph was currently kneeled down and checking to see the damage on Kakyoin**

" **It's no good, he won't survive at this rate. By my estimate he only has a couple of days before he dies." Joseph said.**

Everyone went a bit wide eyed by the explanation. They saw firsthand how Jaune beat the hell out of the guy, but they never expected that the damage would be this bad.

"Oh shit, that ain't good," Qrow said.

"This is bad, I get Kakyoin was a person working for Dio, but he doesn't deserve to die." Yang said to everyone.

"Can't they bring him to a hospital?" Ruby asked.

"While that may be a good idea Miss Rose, understand that this man is a very dangerous person that seems very loyal to this Dio, and may go on a rampage after he wakes up," Ozpin explained.

"And there's also the fact that only Stand users can see Stands, and from what we have seen Stand users are very rare. So taking him to a hospital is a bad idea," Ren said.

"But still, the fact that he's dying, and the blood is on Jaune," Pyrrha muttered.

"Damn," Yang whispered aloud.

"It's strange though, I understand that Mr. Arc's Stand could unleash some serious damage, but something else about this situation feels wrong," Glynda said.

"What do you mean professor?"

"I feel like some other force or thing may be the reason for Kakyoin's condition, other than the damage from Mr. Arc's Stand."

 **Jaune widened his eyes at the news he received from his grandfather. He was beginning to fear for what he had done, and the feeling guilt began to plague his head. Sure Kakyoin was a servant of Dio, but he never wanted to kill him. He thought he would bring him back and get info as to where Dio was, and maybe lock him up somewhere were he wouldn't hurt anyone. He never wanted to kill him.**

 **Joseph saw the look on his grandson's face, and knew exactly what he was feeling, but knew it wasn't his fault.**

" **Jaune, this is not your fault, do not think that it is. Do you want to know why this young man pledged allegiance to Dio? Why he showed up at your school to try and kill you?"**

"He was probably paid by Dio, maybe offering him loads of money to kill of Jaune," Weiss said.

"Maybe, but he could also have promised him something something like power," Blake said.

"But what kind of power would he need? He already has a pretty strong Stand," Ruby asked.

"Some people are just that power hungry Mrs Rose, always wanting more and more," Ozpin said, familiar with the concept of always wanting more.

" **Let me show you why!" Joseph yelled.**

 **Joseph then moved his hands over Kakyoin's forehead, moving his hair back to reveal what looked like a small pulsing bud of flesh attached to Kakyoin's forehead.**

"Whoa!" Everyone cried after the reveal.

" **What the heck is that?!" Jaune yelled while pointing at the bulb of flesh.**

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


End file.
